


Devil May Cry - Twisted Fate

by Kenthos



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenthos/pseuds/Kenthos
Summary: In a twist on the series, what if it had been Vergil who had won the battle at the end of DMC3 And Dante had stayed in the demon world?Devil May Cry 4 is finished so one game left to write!!





	1. Devil May Cry 3 - Screaming Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry 3, The Prologue

**_Prologue_ **

“It all started that day…” Tony said as Trish lay on the ground. He was a blonde-haired young man, skinny wearing a black spiked leather jacket, blue jeans and choker. His long hair, flowing in the breaze and by him a glowing spider the size of a large dog crawled towards them. 

“If he would have just given up his quest for power…” 

* * *

**_Devil May Cry 3_ **

The Unsacred Gate, ivory pillars buried like trees in the ground. The Home Of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. A place that linked both the Demonic realm and the Human World. The portal churning and bubbling far in the distance, threatened its instability. 

“Come on get up, you can do better than that!” Dante’s voice echoed. 

A groan in pain, Vergil forced himself to stand up, summoning what strength was left. “The portal to the human world is closing Dante… Because the amulets have been separated.” 

“Let’s finish this Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you.” 

Dante held The Rebellion, water flowing over his boots. His leather coat torn and damaged from battle. Vergil held The Yamato and The ForceEdge, eyes glaring at his brother. The two had fought to this stand still, a sick battle of blood that had started as fun, a true challenge, but now both stood in the way of what the other wanted. Power vs Protection. 

Dante, he had come here out of a desire to fight his kin. To play with Vergil and put him in his place. Vergil had come for power, he needed power. He had tried to give Dante a taste of that power, to awaken the demon in him. But Dante had changed, what was that stern look in his eye? Vergil however paused, this blade, his father’s blade wasn’t him. It was what he was denied, what he had to take. He and Dante had both been given a weapon by their father. 

The two charged one last charge, all on the line. Dante gripped the Rebellion, it’s dark demonic powers masked by the gleam of the light. Vergil slid the ForceEdge onto his back and took the Yamato into his hands.   
  
The cry of the brothers echoed across the demon world. In an instant the flash of blades and blood, an amulet fell into the water. 

Dante stumbled back; Rebellion went flying off into the void. He bent down to pick up the chain, but realized his hand, no his arm… was no longer there. Vergil took a step towards him, the Yamato could have split Dante in half, had Vergil truly missed or had he spared his only family left to him. 

“Give that to me…” Vergil demanded taking heavy steps back towards his brother. 

Dante scooped up the amulet with his one hand and walked backwards. His pale face was smiling as he watched Vergil. 

“It’s just a flesh wound… haha.. You never had the heart to do it!” Dante laughed. “This is mine, it belongs to A Son Of Sparda.” 

“GIVE THAT TO ME!!” Vergil demanded, raising the Yamato high. “I’ll cut off every limb if I have to!” 

Dante tossed the amulet high, drawing Ebony. Vergil sliced into the gun as it fired, the bullet sending the amulet even higher. A heavy sound, Dante leapt spinning catching his father’s trinket. Vergil turned, the Rebellion spinning, flying towards him. The blade caught him in the chest, sending him flying back. In an instant Dante drew Rudra, a huge rush of air slamming into Vergil as he twisted, pulling The Rebellion out of him and tossing it aside. 

Vergil felt himself carried by the gust and then the red blur of Dante in demonic form, electricity and bats twisting into a vortex. Then a white blur as Dante’s fist slammed into him. Vergil drew the Yamato across Dante’s face, as he was sent further and further towards the twisting portal. 

For a moment, Vergil felt himself being pulled and in another himself falling. Gravity shifted, the demonic air, becoming easier to breath. Correcting himself at the last minute and landing on one knee, Vergil looked up shouting as the portal closed. 

“NO; DANTE! IT WAS MINE! THAT WAS MINE!!!” Vergil slammed his fist into the ground over and over, shattering stone until it was marked with his blood. 

“Is it over?” a voice called. “Dante?” 

Vergil looked at the woman before him. Arkham’s daughter, the one who’s blood had mixed with theirs to open a way into the demon world. 

“Vergil?! Where’s Dante! IS HE…” she shouted, pulling out her handgun. 

“Dante lives… and he has what is mine.” Vergil said trembling with rage. “Put that away, woman… The tower will soon begin to retract. I suggest you leave...” 

Vergil stood up, feeling the weight of The ForceEdge on his back. He wouldn’t stop, he would find Dante and he would have the power of Sparda. He turned to jump off the tower, but Lady called out to him. 

“Vergil! He loved you… he was… human.” 

“Foolishness…” Vergil muttered before he leapt. He didn’t need love, he needed more power. 

* * *

“Well, I really did it now.” Dante stood looking around his father’s home. It wasn’t exactly welcoming, and the disorienting floating masses didn’t help. “What first? Clean out the scum… or redecorate?” 

A spark, a feeling of overwhelming power. Dante Turned, drawing The Rebellion. “Well, well… who do we have here?” 

The three eyes of the Demon King Mundus sparked, drawing closer. With his left hand, Dante pointed the sword towards him. “Let’s rock baby!” 


	2. Devil May Cry - Of Women and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry Part 1 of 4

**_Devil May Cry - Part 1_ **

* * *

A library, the books were tomes, old and faded. This contrasted the apartment they sat in; a semi modern clean and sharp place. On the wall there were paintings, some featuring demons and monsters. One smaller than those however featured a blonde woman dressed in red.

Vergil stepped out of what would be his bedroom. He was dressed in a blue and black suit, missing the jacket. The ten years hadn’t hardly left a mark on him, nor had anything else.  
Searching for a new way into the demon world had left Vergil little time for else. He had sometimes hunted down a little demon or two in an alley. But opening a new path, had proven difficult.  
The Yamato sat on a pedestal and next to it, the ForceEdge. Vergil had tried everything he could. But while the blade resonated demonic energy, without the other amulet it remained dormant.  
The faintest static; the hum of some electrical current. Vergil closed his eyes, stepping away from his father’s blades.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up a single onion and drew a large knife. Another spark. Vergil diced and then reached for a carefully laid out salmon. In the knife was reflected a figure clad in black leather. He turned, throwing the knife. The blade grazed the woman’s cheek and lodged deep in the wall. Sunglasses clattered to the ground, as the figure stood still.

“I don’t know who you are, but you don’t have any idea what you are dealing with,” Vergil warned. He turned, it was not Arkham’s daughter this time. She didn’t have this demonic feeling. “You aren’t human… you…”  
Vergil looked at her, pausing. That face, it shook him. He was looking into the visage of his mother.

“Are you the man who lost his mother and brother to darkness twenty years ago? The Son of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?” she asked, her voice also a mockery of that long dead woman.

“Cruelty has a Human Heart and Jealousy a Human Face. Terror the Human from Divine and Secrecy, the Human dress.” Vergil quoted and in an instant, had the Yamato in hand.

The woman raised her hands, lighting cracking and whipping around them. She directed it at Vergil, who held his hand out holding her merger attempts back. He stepped towards her, cracks and sparks striking everything in range. Metal objects floated and spun around them. With one last surge, she threw everything into the attack.

Vergil however only smiled. Stepping forward and closing his hand, dissipating the lightning. The lights in the room burst, everything went dark. He drew the Yamato and held it to her neck hesitating only faintly before asking “Any Last Words?”

“I’m not your enemy! My name is Trish. I came here to seek your help, to put an end to the underworld.” She shown no fear of the blade, even as a drop of blood ran down her neck. “Twenty years ago, Mundus The Emperor Of The Underworld Resurrected. His powers were by Sparda, he is attempting to take control of the human world once again. He’s been preparing to open the gate on Mallet Island.”

Vergil paused. Mundus, the demon who had killed his mother. His Father’s enemy and a gate into the demon world itself. “Interesting and why should I trust you?” Vergil asked slowly withdrawing the balde

“You shouldn't, but I can help you. I will guide you, we can stop Mundus together.” Trish stood as still as stone; her white skin ghostly in the little light the windows allowed.

“I don’t need your help. I will slay this Mundus, as Father should have long ago..” Vergil stepped over to the ForceEdge and grabbed its handle. He would have his vengeance and take the power of this Emperor.

Mallet Island, the castle felt as old, as the air. Vergil climbed off the boat, the owner fearfully watching him. The suitcase of cash however was enough to push him to deliver the silver haired man.

“Come back in three days. I will be waiting,” Vergil told looking around. In his hands was a large cello case and based on how he held it, one would assume the instrument was in it. At his side, the Yamato was clipped to his belt. One would think this suited man, quite odd looking.

“Y… yes sir.”

The archway’s rune spoke of warnings. Reading the ancient language went ‘Those who dare the underworld shall find the flames of hell’ and there by the arch stood Trish.  
He ignored her and pressed on. The main hall stood with a giant statue at it's center. Vergil glanced around the old ruins. The air was charged, this was definitely a demonic place. Not since the Temen-ni-gru had he felt somewhere as unnatural as this.

He ascended an old tower. It was filled with broken furniture and books. At it’s top floor, he found a colorful old marionette. It was more than a little creepy and it was taller than Vergil. On it’s side, an old rusted key was chained.

“How quaint,” Vergil commented as he took the key. He turned to leave, as a knife flew by his face. He turned and saw the old Puppet stumble forward, clanking and spinning its head.

The Marionette attacked, wires gleaming as it drew it's knives. With easy, Vergil turned around slamming the cello case into it and sending the head flying. More Marionettes charged in from behind. Tossing the case above, Vergil drew the Yamato cutting two puppets clean in two, before catching it and clicking it open. It revealed the ForceEdge and with both weapons in hand, Vergil cut down rows of puppets. Left and right, they attacked but each time were cleaved in two. Down the tower, into the halls, by an old fighter plane, nothing survived. 

Vergil found himself long hall. He could feel more power this way. He thought maybe that Trish was around, but instead found a stone depiction of a woman in agony. In her chest was embedded a sword and as Vergil admired it, he heard a voice in his head.

“I am Alastor, The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me.”

The blade shot into the air and slammed into Vergil, pinning him to the floor. For a moment, one might think The Son of Sparda was dead. But as he lay there, bolts of lightning firing off of the sword, he rose. Slowly, painfully he slid up the blade and tearing flesh, blood spurting. Flesh clinging to the blade but also mending on him, Vergil slid off the handle and grabbed it. Holding the blade up, electricity went everywhere. Alastor tried to subjugate him, but with a smile it dematerialized. Vergil would use this demonic power, but for now he did not need another sword.

The door flew off the hinges as he entered the cathedral. The pillars pulsed with life, showing this places connection to the Underworld. At the unholy alter, Vergil could hear something, something calling him. With a crash, a huge spider… no… a scorpion... a flaming demon fell through the glass above. It stomped towards him, laughing a deep evil laugh.

“WHAT THIS IS ALL? I sensed something a little bigger. Such a disappointment,” It mocked.

“And I thought I sensed something a little bigger too, “ Vergil laughed. He drew his hand back, lightning taking the form of the blade Alastor. “Burnt the fire of thine eyes? What the hand, dare seize the fire?”

“Pitiful human, have you lost your senses?” Phantom mocked.

Vergil leapt high into the air and unleashed lighting upon the demon. Its spewed lava at him, but Vergil shot down he slammed the electrical blade into it’s hide. Alastor bounced back, not even denting Phantom’s skin. A large hiss, a tail unfolded from the burning back. It shot at Vergil without hesitation. Inches away from Vergil, he flicked the Yamato out of its scabbard and sliced the large tail clean off.

“WHAAAAAT NOOOOO!!!!” Phantom bellowed, as both Alastor and The ForceEdge slammed into his mouth. Lava spewing out and heating the blades. Drawing them up, Phantom’s face and head was split into four pieces before the demon began to melt away. “I’LL BE BACK!! I SHALL CRUSH YOU YET HUMAN!!!” it’s voice cried, echoing in Vergil's head.

Vergil scoffed, straightening his tie. These demons were still in hell, only using these weak bodies to interact with our world. Like this, they stood no chance.

“And to think I had hoped for a challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, DMC1... coming up with how Vergil is in the human world is really fun!! How he handles Trish and all that has to be different but move the plot the same way. To keep things from feeling off narratively I chose to cut down a lot of the boss fights and whatnot. I think going forward, taking the 3 fight format of the games and condensing it down into a single fight will be a thing. Hope you are excited for Nelo Angelo, like I am!!!
> 
> (Plz hit me up with comments. Love talkin with you lovely people :3)  
> (Version 2 as of Chapter 4)


	3. Devil May Cry - Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry Part 2 of 4

_**Devil May Cry - Part 2** _

[ ](https://ibb.co/kDFL75x)

* * *

Vergil climbed the old stairs. This place never seemed to end, odd trinkets littered it, forcing him to play games of find x to proceed. He went up a long set of circular stairs and found an old executioner blade, then leaping down between the spiraling stairs, found himself surrounded by shadows as he landed. Old wraiths in masks carrying scythes taking shape.

He swung The ForceEdge, like one might to smite a fly. But The Sin-Scythes dashed back, laughing. Their porcelain twisting and staying just out of range.

“WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER?” One screaked. “Death follows The Sons Of Sparda!!!”

Vergil put the sword’s tip on the floor. At once, they all struck, swinging demon blades arching over each other. They all met at the top of handle, with Vergil’s right hand atop them. He was upside down, holding himself up by one hand and with the other drew the Yamato, cutting a large arc. He chipped a mask, but the shadows pulled away still laughing. 

But, As Vergil landed back on his feet, he pointed upward. The masked figures faced up, seeing rows of blue glass like swords above them. It rained blades, shattering the porcelain faces, leaving no traces of the wraiths.

Sighing, Vergil made his way into a small bedroom. There, he found the latest contrived spot to place an item. Jamming the blade into a slot, it dropped a small orb and he took it in hand. Vergil could not have looked more bored, until he turned to look in an old mirror.

The reflection of himself, seemed to move just that little bit off. Vergil knew everything demon, magical and otherworldly felt off. But as he stepped forward, he looked into his own eyes. There seemed something off, some feeling from long ago.

The mirror Vergil smiled, a cocky un-Vergil like smile and stepped out of the mirror. Slowly the shape grew taller, into an armored demon knight. He was orange rusty color, with red and blue power glowing in cracks in the stone like armor. His eyes glowed teal, pupil-less and cold. His right arm was larger than his left, clawed and demonic. This Demon Knight wore a long purple cape and had horns that twisted upward.

“Well… at least there is someone here who has some dignity,” Vergil said watching him. “And here I thought Mundus was going to hide behind weak puppets and shadows.”

The Demon Knight laughed, his face showing no emotion. He snapped his fingers and the door open. Motioning to Vergil, Nelo-Angelo ran outside and leapt. Vergil accepted his challenged and followed.

As Vergil stepped into the courtyard, he looked up to see Nelo-Angelo standing up high. He had a large blade in hand and seemed to be doing some kind of salute or praise. Before leaping down.

The looming figure stepped forward, there was some kind of spring to that step. Vergil watched him, drawing his weapon. Both struck, ForceEdge shook under the power of that massive sword. They matched blow for blow, Vergil countered with easy but couldn’t find an opening either.

Nelo-Angelo was able to match his speed, each blow was strong enough, that even if a normal person had stopped it, their bones would shatter from the sear force. Changing tactics, Vergil held his hand out and fired bolts of lightning. His form changed and revealed the blue devil, Alastor allowed him to leap into the air and rain pure energy down upon the knight. However Nelo-Angelo stood there, holding his blade out before him. The lightning cracked and spun around him, as he glowed red. Slowly the Demon Knight jabbed his blade into ground, letting the lightning strike him. With only a faint grimness, he snapped, a blue energy sparking around him.

Without warning Nelo-Angelo raised his large arm. His hand’s black skin peeled back to reveal the barrel of a gun. With a bang, it fired bullets empowered with energy at Vergil. They tore into Vergil’s wings and sent him crashing downward. Nelo-Angelo slowly walked over and laughed.

“Is that all you’ve got?” a deep voice boomed.

Vergil stood up, drawing the Yamato. His form cracked with power, changing shape. “And here I thought I might see some honor. See… HOW YOU LIKE THIS!”

He dashed, stones cracking, the very air parting as The Yamato came forth. Nelo-Angelo blocked the blow, but the katana chipped the blade. The demons traded attacks, Vergil glanced the hip of the armor, sending a piece off and then he saw his opening.

The Yamato would have cleaved The Demon Knight’s head in two, but he had raised his right arm. The black, pulsating arm was cut down to the wrist, but twisted reforming into a new hand. No bone was met, no cry of pain. Nelo-Angelo held the Yamato and punched Vergil straight in the face.

Flying back, returning to his human form, Vergil crashed into the wall. Nelo-Angelo held out his normal hand and snapped. A red energy jolted off of him, cracking.

Vergil saw the Yamato fly past, the blade just missing as he tried to regain his senses. Nelo-Angelo spun his own sword, like a giant buzzsaw. The Demon kept spinning the blade, it drew Vergil closer and closer like a vacuum. It shredded some of his jacket before Vergil could step back. He reached for his broadsword, but The ForceEdge had slipped away. He tried to summon the Alastor again, but before he could, a cold hand grabbed the top of the handle.

Nelo-Angelo with one hand, held the sword and with the other grabbed Vergil by the neck. He slammed him into the wall, sliding him across and back handing him. Vergil felt himself on the edge of continuous, hardly feeling his amulet slip out. Nelo-Angelo glanced at his face reflected in the red gem.

With a loud, yell he left Vergil fall. Red energy flared off Nelo-Angelo, engulfing him and scorching the very air in its red glow. The dark angel flew into the air and burst into red fire, vanishing into the sunset.

Laying on the ground, Vergil had the faintest sense of panic. He had lost, he had let that demon beat him. Having underestimated that creature, having lost after all these years. Vergil rose, picking up the ForceEdge and looked into the blade.

Power, nothing else mattered. Vergil recalled that night. The house was burning, smoke clouding his vision. Stumbling into a large redish room, Vergil could see the shape of his father, The Demon Sparda in human form. Below it sat two blades on display, The Rebellion and The Yamato.

“Sparda… we smell you…” echoed. Dark shapes drew closer, humanoid forms that twisted into beast.

Vergil’s little hands grasped the Yamato. This was what his father had left to him, what he had been told would protect him. Vergil drew the blade from its saya slightly, seeing his eyes reflected. How many times had he been told he was too young, that this weapon was a big responsibility.

“Dante… Dante come here!” Eva called. Vergil turned; he could hear his mother down the hall. Maybe now he could protect her from these monsters.

With horror, he felt a skeletal hand grab his wrist. Vergil looked into the eyes of the demon, it’s jaw stretching inhumanly large. Pulling his hand away, The Son Of Sparda panicked. Holding the Yamato, he tried to run for the door, to his mother. But another demon grabbed him and threw him across the room.

Crashing through the window, Vergil felt glass piercing his body. He landed on the fence outside; old iron bars coming to points that pieced through his chest. The Yamato fell to the ground; blood was pouring out of Vergil's body.

A scream, a cry of pain, but it was not Vergil’s. He could hear bones breaking, flesh tearing. Helpless, limp, Vergil felt worthless as he tried to look up. He could see shapes. He just needed strength, to have enough power to save whoever was crying. The Yamato, it called to him.

“Vergil?” Hearing the voice of Eva, Vergil snapped back looking around. There the she-demon Trish stood looking at him. “Are you alright?”

“Why are you here? Go home and leave this to me,” Vergil scolded. I have no time to waste protecting someone as weak as you.”

“I can protect myself,” Trish shot back. She glared at him and for a moment, Vergil might have even apologized, but sighed. He turned to leave, but she stopped him by holding out a long trident. “You might need this.”

Taking the item, Vergil looked it over. This didn’t look weapon worthy, but he didn’t refuse it. Further into the castle he went and indeed did find a place that required the Trident as a key. He made a note to maybe thank that woman, but soon forgot.

He took the drawbridge outside the castle and into a large courtyard. Lizard demons crawled out of their hiding places and assaulted him. Vergil dispatched them with ease. These servants of Mundus would try and fail, over and over. There were large stone walls were all around, paths leading to dead ends everywhere. So Vergil took his time.

In one of these dead ends an altar floated in the air. It took a few leaps, but he got atop to see what looked like two dragon shaped gauntlets. 

“The fool who awakens me shall pay dearly in hellfire.” They warned, glowing. With an explosion, they shot off. Twisting and speeding up, they attached themselves to Vergil and raised their temperature.

Vergil let out a yell as they burned. Fire spreading, engulfing him and trying to overpower him. This power… maybe it wasn’t much but he needed more. Bringing his hands together Vergil raised them above his head and sent a pillar of flames spiraling into the air.

“Will nether believe, do what you please…” Vergil lowered his hands, the flames covering his body. “If the sun and moon should doubt, they’d immediately…” each ember grew small and subsided. “go out.”

Vergil left the altar behind, stepping out into the courtyard. He remembered running for his life, The Yamato talking to him, telling to fight, to kill, but he had refused. Until Vergil fell in that graveyard and the demons pierced his flesh. He had to make a choice, fight or die.

“HALT!!” A deep booming voice called. From above, a giant winged demon crashed into the ground. “You have caused my master enough inconvenience. Prepare to die mortal!”

Griffin beat his wings, each time with enough gust to shatter bones. Vergil held his hands out, clad in the flaming gauntlets, now subjected to him. Flames began to burst forth, sending a wave of fire at the bird.

“How can the bird that is born for joy, sit in a cage and sing?” Vergil quoted, flames beating upon the demon. It cried out and sent sparks of lighting down upon him, but Vergil did not let up. “How can a child, when fears annoy...”

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO POWERFUL!!? MASTER GIVE ME STRENGTH!!!” Griffin shouted, lightning covering every inch of the castle. Clouds gathered above, electrical storms sparking, thunder booming.

Vergil leapt into the air and drew The Yamato, slicing into the right wing of Griffin. The demon crashed into the ground and Vergil landed beside him. Blood gushed everywhere, flames still burning at the edges of feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translating Devil May Cry to text is hard. A lot of the missions are, find the thing, do the thing. Kill lots of stuff and move forward. I am making some choices, picking and choosing to try to keep it feeling like "Yes this is DMC1" but trying to keep it flowing without going into a bunch of little fights or wasting time. 
> 
> Also Nelo-Dante is fun to write. Trying to figure out how this character should feel different than Nelo-Vergil is neato ;)
> 
> (Plz hit me up with comments. Love talkin with you lovely people :3)


	4. Devil May Cry - Demonic Legacy

_**Devil May Cry - Part 3** _

* * *

Griffin lay upon the ground, charred and bleeding. Vergil slowly sheathed the Yamato, but eyes snapped to something above them. Three red orbs, flickering with electrical power. It was overwhelming, the power that washed over him. The sky darkened, twisting and surging as the Mundus made his apparition known.

“MASTER!!! GRANT ME ONE LAST SURGE OF POWER! THE POWER TO FINISH HIM!” Griffin cried out, blood oozing from its beaks.

“You have failed me; you are no longer worthy” boomed a horrible deep voice. It shook everything, echoed in Vergil’s mind and for a moment, even he hesitated.

“Master… MASTER NO!!!”

Blue bolts of electrical energy shot down, tearing apart Griffin piece by piece. Flesh splitting and melting. Slowly the bird demon was reduced to bone and even then, dust. Vergil watched, flinching as a hand touched his shoulder.

“You beat him,” Trish said stepping back as Vergil glanced at her. “You truly are The Son of Sparda himself.”

“One of the Sons of Sparda,” Vergil interjected. He knew what he must do, he could sense a new power as Mundus’s faded. The sky calmed and light returned, but Mundus made his point. Vergil closed his eyes and turned to leave.

“Wait, where are you going?” Trish called.

“He’s waiting.”

The castle was changing. Each step Vergil took, he could feel the demonic energy flowing. He entered the cathedral and drew The Yamato. Slicing the air, Vergil felt the waves of reality, the very fabric that held the world together. As it cut, he could see another version of the castle. He stepped through, entering a darker warped version of the same room. He could feel the demonic energy flowing, he was closer to the demon world. Suddenly the pillars had faces, the very floor seemed to moan.

The Yamato could slice anything, including dimensions. Moving through space and time was possible, maybe more. But it was not enough to enter Hell itself. This limbo, this warped castle was an entry point.

Frost, giant ice lizards stood watching Vergil, but they did not attack. They seemed to understand, there was a force drawing him and they were not to interrupt. The challenged had been put forth and accepted. The long halls twisted, longer than before. In one moment, the floor was the ceiling and Vergil walked on, gravity twisting with the floor. The large doors at the end flung open to welcome Vergil and inside he could see a figure standing before a large stained-glass window.

Vergil stepped through the doors; he knew this was no trap. Nelo-Angelo was waiting to face him and continue their fight.

“Is this what you’ve become? A servant to our father’s enemy?” Vergil asked eyes never leaving the dark knight. “Foolishness…”

“Father?” echoed out of the helm. “I don’t have a father! I am here for you!” Nelo-Angelo laughed. He reached up, breaking off one of the horns. Dark red energy flared out and whipped around the room, he pulled piece after piece. Slowly the face of the second Son Of Sparda was revealed.

Dante did not look well, he was deathly pale, his white hair escaped the mask and flowing down his back. The scars all over his face glowed with energy, his eyes still that unfeeling dead color. A large scar covered across his cheeks and bridge of the nose, the last blow Vergil had struck before being sucked out of the human world.

“Shall we?” Dante asked.

“Your move,” Vergil responded with a smile. There was a mixture of disgust, pity and a sweet sense of revenge in his eyes.

Nelo-Dante bent forward, crouching down and holding his sword behind him. Vergil took stance, flicking The Yamato out slightly. Dante vanished in a red blur and was beside his brother, bringing the blade down. Vergil stepped back and drew but Dante simply dashed under it.

As the blades met, it sent shock waves across the room. Lightning flashed outside, a storm forming both inside and outside. Dante vanished, but Vergil did as well. For a moment, both appeared in the air. Dante swung the heavy broad sword across the air, but Vergil was already on the ground. The two met eyes, as blue phantom blades rained down upon them. Dante crashed to the ground, blades shattering from the energy flowing out of him.

Dante’s arm cracked, flesh tearing back a demonic cannon forming. He began firing energy like a mini-gun. Vergil spun his blade, but the air became so charged, the Yamato glowing, he had leap back. Dante was ready, above him, raining bullets upon Vergil.

Vergil transformed, phantom blades flying at Dante. The bullets and swords smashing into each other as they drew closer. Vergil sheathed into his demonic arm and unleashed waves of super sonic cuts. They even pushed the air away, as they dared to cut space and time.

Dante’s large demon arm was caught, sucking and ripping off flesh. He yelled in pain, letting more energy fly off of him, cracks in the armor glowing. It shattered, revealing Dante’s scarred chest, the signs of Mundus playing with his body, torturing him. Hanging from his neck was the other half of the amulet. He threw his sword at Vergil, who blocked it but the blade spun like a saw. It pushing Vergil further and further back, trying to keep the spinning blade from splitting him in two. Nelo-Dante’s arm twisted again, cracking and tearing to this time produce another blade. The remains of Angni, mouth agape, no life present.

Vergil, pushed the broadsword up, sending the blade digging into the wall and sending stone everywhere.Then with all his strength sheathed the katana and drew it, splitting the blade in two. Dante however came, flaming sword crashing into the Yamato. He held Vergil’s attack back with the demonic hand and reaching into his shoulder with his normal hand, pulled Rudra from his flesh.

The ForceEdge sang as Vergil drew it and the two matched attacks. Both blending attacks together in a wild flurry. The sound of blades meeting, faster and faster was deafening. The four blades met, the shells of Angni and Rudra shattering into dust.

Vergil wasted no time, he struck but Nelo-Dante held out his hands. An invisible barrier formed, preventing the attack. Vergil’s weapons bounced back and he struck again, each time Dante repelled these attacks.

Vergil vanished and Dante teleported, They reappeared, Dante drawing a broken Nevan, no electrical strings, now just a scythe. Vergil spun, attacks flying as Dante slung the scythe haphazardly. Phantom blades rained as Vergil pulled back, but a barrage of missiles fired from Dante’s arm shattered them. Vergil stood there watching his brother, he was breathing heavy and drawing upon every ounce of strength he had.

In an instant, Vergil once again teleported, a wave of phantom blades enclosing Dante. The Demonic Knight blocked them, as Vergil appeared behind him. The attacks were ceaseless, Vergil moving like a blur, phantom blades striking, till Nelo-Dante roared pulling his hand back and unleashing all the built-up energy. Everything that he had blocked, now unleashed.

Vergil devil-triggered, taking the attack head on. A light filled the room, a shrill high pitch sound ringing out. Vergil’s demon form subsided, unable to hold it. Between clinched teeth he managed “Jackpot!”

His body shook, as he drew the Yamato and ForceEdge cutting deep into Dante’s armor, past and across his chest to his neck. The amulet flew into the air and Dante reached out for it, large clawed demonic hand almost catching it before it melted into a black ooze. He dropped Nevan, shaking as power flowed out of him. For a moment, their eyes met, Vergil thought he might have seen tears upon that cracked and broken face. The armor began to glow red like it was super-heated and the former guitar reduced to ash. Dante let out a gasp, crying in pain. The power of Mundus’s armor tearing at him. Vergil went to one knee, that attack nearly killed him. Even now, it felt like his very cells were threatening to tear. Dante grabbed his head, his skin cracked and eyes glowed. Vergil struggled up, slowly approached holding The ForceEdge in hand.

“I do this in the memory of our mother. Rest in peace Dante…” Vergil launched forward, ready to run his brother through the heart.

But Dante let out one last scream of pain, energy throwing Vergil aside, the room was filled with red boiling energy. It cracked and sparked, a torrent of air spinning around the demon. His cries of pain shook the very room, echoing as Nelo-Dante vanished. Vergil stood like a statue, the room drew dark as the heat and energy dissipated. There in the middle of the room, was Dante’s amulet. Walking over, shaking slightly Vergil picked it up. This was what he wanted; this was what he’d fought so hard for all those years ago.

His own amulet began to move towards it. Vergil placed them together, watching as they lifted into the air. He drew the ForceEdge and they responded, a crack of lightning echoing as they combined. The blade became a large hunk of meat and bone, a living blade. The red gem glared out, like an eye.

Vergil felt the same sense as when Arkham had transformed, but it was much purer. He moved the blade through the air, it made his blood boil. An unspoken command and the blade extended into a spear, then took the shape of a scythe. Without a snap, it returned to a sword, muscle and sinew retracting. The Demon Sword Sparda had been restored and Vergil let out a laugh. A rasping weak laugh from both his victory and exhaustion.

Now nobody would challenge him, nobody could harm him. Vergil would slay Mundus and use his powers to kill any and all that stood in his way. Vergil however also paused, there was something unsatisfactory. Alone he stood, greatest of his kin. The truly the inheritor of his father’s legacy. Dante, however was most likely torn apart, dead. It hadn’t really been Dante. it wasn’t a true victory of him. There was no real closure, no going back and healing those wounds.

Vergil didn’t feel completely in sync with his father’s blade. It was like being overshadowed, like the living blade was drawing from him as much as he from it. The power was immense and with The Sparda and The Yamato Vergil prepared to enter Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Nelo-Dante!! What fun!! I had to change the first game to 4 chapters. I was ok with doubling the length for the final but I think between translating the last boss fights, it just makes sense. 
> 
> I was trying to express Dante using his styles through all the fights. Then I ran with the idea of him using the DMC3 weapons, as using multiple weapons is a bit part of Dante's fighting style. Whacha think? I'd love some comments!! I am going to make some art tomorrow to go with DMC1. Want to draw Nelo-Dante really bad. Next chapter finishes DMC1 and we move onto Devil May Cry 4. It's gonna be different lol, I kicked around the idea of Nero being Dante's son in this version as to keep the role reversal, but I think I will just accept the change started at the end of DMC3. Unless people really wanted to see a version where Dante is the father lol.
> 
> I also am going back over and fixing grammar in old parts. Sorry, I am normally trying to write and don't get much time before I have to get to work :(
> 
> Now, DMC4 will take a little thought... how to change it... Nero is the main character so telling it from his perspective would be challenging because so much wouldn't change. But the big moments with his Father... telling it from Vergil's perspective isn't 100% what I want either, so I will probably do a lot of summarizing of events. Just insert DMC4 where I do that XD


	5. Devil May Cry - Angels And Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry 1's Finale

_**Devil May Cry - Finale** _

__

* * *

The boundaries between the human world and hell were meeting. The castle was bathed in an unearthly glow. Paths lead off endlessly, rooms moaned and tried to close in on it’s prey. It was as if the entire island was alive. 

Vergil walked these paths with The Yamato in hand and The Sparda on his back. He heard strange voices beginning to follow. Laughing, clapping and other noises a child might make. They walked on all fours; limbs double joined. These Nobodies had giant eyes in their sides, watching Vergil. 

He smiled; some of them danced in excitement. Vergil slowly drew the Sparda and they drew closer, as if interested in the blade. Just shy out of range of the blade, they clapped, mocked and cursed at Vergil. 

The Sparda extended into a spear and ran through a Nobody. It gasped and sputtered on the end of the blade, but the Sparda knew no mercy. With a crunch, the blade bent down and formed a scythe. Vergil spun around, cutting down two more. 

One Nobody that had watched, stood frozen. Vergil retracted his weapon and threw it, the hunk of meat and sharpened bone flying as though it were nothing. The creature flipped backward, catching the weapon with an oversize hand. For a moment, it held it and began to dance, celebrating. But slowly the Nobody froze, looking into the large red gemstone. In an instant, he exploded. Demonic energy whipping out of its corpse. 

With a wave, the weapon returned to Vergil’s hand. Nothing could stand before him now, Vergil The Legendary Dark Knight. Nothing could harm him now; nothing could take from him. All that was left for him to do, was settle the score with Mundus. 

Mallet Island was in flux, outside the windows the waters twisted and crashed. Vergil moved towards the source of the power. He could feel himself being followed by something again, but it was veiled by the different dimensions interacting and reflecting. How many different demons were ready to stop him from approaching their master. 

Suddenly the hall turned, and Vergil was falling. He tried to grab the carpet that was now running down the walls, but it just tore, a vacuum now pulling him. Around him shapes of darkness gathered, a goat skull emerged holding a huge scythe. This image of Death moved in and out of the walls, phasing through solid rock. 

Vergil watched the creature but paid it no mind. Falling endlessly through the same hall was just a cheap trick to delay him. He drew the Yamato and cut into the air below him, opening a rift. Vergil fell, sliding to catch himself into what looked like the roof of the chapel from earlier. 

In its center was a large glowing fleshy mound. It pulsed and soft moaning could be heard from underneath it. The very sounds of hell leaked out, muffled by the flesh sealing it away. Vergil stepped forward, looking into the translucent skin. 

Yamato still in hand, he drove it down. But before the tip even met the flesh, he was pushed back. Vergil sighed and drew the Sparda, he lifted the huge weapon up and plunged it down. It pierced the flesh, but shot back with such force, he almost lost grip. 

“I think you need this.” Trish emerged from behind a pillar. Vergil looked to the stone in her hand, he recognized from his tomes that it was a philosopher’s stone. “This portal was sealed by your father, using alchemy.” 

Vergil held out his hand, but Trish circled him laughing slightly. “How about a please?” To her shock Vergil reached back to grip the Sparda. “Hey now, it was just a joke..” Trish said fear in her eyes. 

The demon-blade flew through the air, blonde hair splitting and blowing away. Trish’s eyes widened seeing two blades, The Sparda and a Scythe right in front of her. From behind her, The Death creature flew into the air yelling and cursing. Vergil wasted no time, phantom blades rained through it’s body, all just barely missing it’s face. 

The Death Scythe charged, zooming past the rain of blades. Spinning scythes tore out of the ground, forcing Vergil to step back and knock another away. The demon went right for Trish, its curved blade cutting through the demonic air at incredible speeds. Vergil blocked scythe after scythe moving towards Trish. 

Trish closed her eyes, she saw the demon, but had no way to stop the attack. There was a fleshy crack, as the blade pieced flesh. She was covered in blood but felt no pain. There Vergil stood, three scythes piecing his body. His left arm was pinned by one, but his right was straight up, holding The Sparda. 

It took the shape of an Axe and crashed down onto the Goat demon. It’s body of shadows dissipated, and the skull shattered. Slowly the scythes faded, and Vergil stood, wounds sealing on their own, as if they were never there. 

“Vergil…” Trish managed. 

“The stone… give me the stone,” Vergil ordered. He held his hand out and she placed it into his hand. He slid it into the portal’s pedestal and the flesh tore, the air becoming so heavy with demonic energy so that even Vergil gagged just a moment. “Don’t follow me. You won’t survive here. And you don’t have another stone to pay me with.”   


“WAIT!” she called but Vergil vanished through the portal. Everything was silent, till the voice of Mundus range out in her mind “Interesting…” 

Vergil’s boots landed in flesh. The Demon World was a place of flesh, bone and blood. The layers of hell took many shapes, this was where Mundus ruled. The inner layer of flesh. Vergil wasted no time, there was no horror that could affect him. 

“AHH SPARDA I FOUND YOU!!” called out a rasping voice. Vergil did not even turn to look at Phantom who crawled on the fleshy ceiling. “I knew no human could wield such power. You made a mistake coming here!!” 

It leapt down, determined to crush Vergil with its massive body. Closing his eyes, Vergil bent back drawing the Sparda and with one motion split the spider in two. Phantom roared just a moment, before his voice was silenced. The pieces of the demon crashed on either side of Vergil, who walked away as though this were nothing. 

Now he entered a room mixed with stone and flesh. There was some kind of power blocking the route ahead and he felt something coming. 

“Show yourself, I haven’t time to play with you. I have a meeting with your master.” 

Out of the stone, black liquid emerged. It piled together, skulls and slime forming a strange creature that looked neither man nor beast. It slid toward Vergil, sick ooze and puss sticking to the floor. Without movement by Vergil, blue swords rained into the thing. Some stuck between the skulls, but most shattered upon impact. The Nightmare roared, raising itself higher and opening that looked like a mouth. Vergil had little time, the blast took off his sleeve and scorched his left arm. He leapt atop the thing, stabbing the Sparda into it. For a moment he saw its power source and with all his strength he pushed. The tip of the demon blade pieced the power core, energy flowing up the sword. But even as Vergil felt victory near, he also found himself unable to move. Black slime was surrounding him, dragging him into darkness. He went down and down, endless, black. 

Vergil held tight his fathers blade. He could feel it was still there, yet his hands were empty. The disconnect between his lungs and his body, everything felt false. 

In that darkness Vergil walked. He was weaponless, alone, until he saw a figure. Light filled everything, he was in a sea of blood and in front of him was a white haired boy. He was a mess, his clothing dirty, hair in his face. This ferocity, the anger… this was.. 

“Dante?” Vergil asked. “You should have let me taken our father's power all those years ago. I could have stopped Mundus before he grew this strong.” 

“I must protect her..” the boy said slamming his fist in the ground. “I never have enough… Power..” 

Vergil knelt; this child felt so strange. “I have everything we need. You can let me handle it. We couldn’t save our mother, but our subjects will be under our protection” 

The child did not respond, only reached up. Vergil recoiled, seeing a twisted demonic arm glowing with power. A voice, not Dante, not Eva called out Vergil's name. He sank deeper, a twisted Dante incased in that demonic armor cried out in pain. Eva, their mother screamed out as she died. Vergil felt himself slipping, he felt his humanity cry out and his demonic half roar. 

Trish entered the room. The nightmare sat, bubbling, probably digesting its prey. She thought about how Vergil had saved her, had taken those blades in her place. Perhaps this was for the best, she didn’t want to see him become like his brother. 

The Nightmare twisted, for a moment there was the faintest metallic moan and then it exploded. A dark figure stood in its center, crying out in pain. The demon-sword Sparda glowing, surging with power. The black goo tried to twist and swallow him, but it was blown back. The power core was exposed, Vergil’s energy whipping and beating it and finally cracking it. 

Trish gasped; Vergil had taken the shape of his father. The gray skinned, horned and winged creature. It’s bug like wings and cloven feet separating it from anything human. Trish approached, the demonic energy whipping and burning. 

“Vergil? Vergil!!” without thinking she grabbed the demon around the middle and held on. He looked down, his red eyes glowing at her. 

For just a moment, they stared at each other and Vergil with a crack of blue energy changed back. He looked frightened, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. 

In that moment, she could tell he wasn’t seeing her. Then slowly as Vergil regained himself, he pushed Trish back, taking off his torn vest and tossing it aside. “I won’t warn you again… leave this place.” 

Trish watched Vergil, he seemed pale. Each breath seemed hard, he seemed weakened. She also saw the nightmare slip off, to lick its wounds. 

“I.. you need my help!” Trish warned. 

“I need nothing. I have all the power I need,” Vergil said walking for the fleshy tube that led further in. “I cannot promise your safety.” 

Vergil descended, he walked through flesh, bone and blood. All this horror didn’t phase him. Even as he saw the heart of the hell, beating, pumping oceans of blood, he did not pause. The white doors ahead of him, seemed so out of place. Large and marble, almost glowing. The opened, greeting him. 

The unreal horror of the fleshy underworld gave way. Now everything was bathed in white light, bright marble reflecting an endless white mass. This looked like a great Greek temple, pillars and columns holding up a stone room. Further down, giant and stone, the shape of a man sat carved into a chair. He was angelic, as if someone had carved the angel Gabriel, but with three eyes. 

“There you are… enough of your hiding.” Vergil drew the Sparda and pointed it at the statue. He did not even hear Trish behind him. 

“Vergil… you foolishly challenge me?” Mundus’s voice boomed. “Perhaps you overestimate your power, your father’s power.” 

From behind a pillar, Dante stepped out, he was still missing his right arm, but this time the eyes didn’t even glow. As he walked, there was something lifeless about him. Nelo-Angelo charged, holding a new white sword. 

Vergil drew back The Sparda and as it and Dante’s blade met, the clash echoed throughout the halls. Nelo-Dante looked at Vergil, lifeless and emotionless. The Sparda cutting down through his collar bone and deep into his chest. Dante twisted looking at his brother, with no recollection. 

That was when Trish fired her electrical flurry into Vergil. It surged through the brothers, but only Vergil cried out. Dante collapsed, as Vergil was held down by the barrage of lightning. Trish launched every bit of power, barely holding the half demon down. 

“You… she devil..” Vergil said struggling to his feet. 

“She has no choice,” Mundus laughed. “I made her for you. Vergil. Now join me… I can make you as many Trishs or Mothers you’d like. Or I shall destroy you.” A red bolt shot forward and pierced Vergil’s thigh. He cried out and Trish’s lightning stopped just a moment, hesitating before beginning anew. 

“Perhaps you shall be my new knight. Like your brother or your father before you.” 

Vergil felt another burning rod piece his flesh, his shoulder now on fire. Trish stopped her attack, but Vergil went back down to his knees. He looked up at Mundus, the white statue. It depicted an angle, clad in white robes. Slowly he looked down; Dante lay there deathly pale and not moving. 

“Trish... step forward.” Mundus ordered. 

“Yes master,” she responded coming before him. 

“Do you know why I made her look this way Vergil? Because I knew you were weak. That the human blood in you, would be your downfall. Mother? Does seeing your dear mother’s image bother you so? I ordered her death, I took her life.” 

“Damn… you…” Vergil cursed trying to stand, the Sparda still in hand. 

“Watch…” Mundus ordered before another flaming spear flew into the air. It pieced Trish’s throat and she fell to the ground. Vergil gasped looking into her shocked eyes. “This? How does this make you feel Son of Sparda?” 

Trish’s body slowly hovered up, blood dripping from the wound. With a snap she gasped, the wound sealing as she was put back on her feet. She looked to Mundus, asking why with a look. But before she could find words, her rib cage burst open spraying blood everywhere. 

“I can killed your mother as many times as you like… Watch as I tear her limb by limb.” 

Trish died, over and over. Each time Mundus thought of new ways to tear her apart, before resetting her. Trish begged, asking her master to stop. 

“That’s not… my mother..” Vergil coughed pulling one of the rods out of his body. “I came this far and I shall have my revenge…” 

“Not your mother?” Mundus laughed. Black liquid formed around Vergil, forming an egg shape. “Shall I show you what I did to her?” 

In that instant, Vergil found himself in his childhood home. Eva, the wife of Sparda stood among the flames. Dante was nowhere to be seen, Vergil himself must have already been thrown outside. 

“Vergil?! Vergil WHERE ARE YOU?!!” she cried. 

Vergil watched, he reached out, but found himself rooted to the ground. Eva went room to room, looking for him. She opened to large doors and then, came face to face with a large humanoid lizard. The creature held a sword, a marble white sword with three red dots adorning it. It charged Eva, throwing her to the ground and tearing at her dress, stripping her down. Vergil cried out, he tried to close his eyes, but it was the same as when they were open. 

Trish could hear Vergil’s cries of pain. She approached the cocoon, watching as the Nightmare consumed Vergil. She felt herself shaking, felt all of the pain that The Son of Sparda was going through. Mundus's power cracked, enpowering the Nightmare. 

She looked down; Dante was gazing at her. The broken Dark Knight moved just a little bit, struggling. He pulling himself up and mouthed something to her, but what she did not know. Dante drew Ivory from the stump of his arm, taking aim and firing one large red bolt. The cocoon shattered, the liquid revealing Vergil who was screaming in agony. In that instant, Trish made a choice. 

With all of her power, she unleashed everything upon the Nightmare’s core. It was already cracked and sputtered as Vergil looked around him. He once again seemed to recognize the end of the dream and jabbed the Sparda into the Nightmare. The power-core shattered and in an instant, the black liquid subsided. 

Vergil looked to Trish, and if it was angry, shock or pity, she could not tell. But she had no time to think, as Mundus stood up. The stone body cracked and revealed that of an old man, the image of god. He was adorned in white robes and gold. The only thing imperfect was the large wound in his chest, a mark Sparda had left. 

White as marble, with a flowing beard, Mundus held his hand out and Trish felt a wave of power. Her flesh began to melt, her hair charring. As she her eyes began to boil, she saw the outline of Vergil in front of her… no it was Sparda… 

Vergil had transformed again, even as the room began to expand into endless darkness. As Trish and Dante vanished, Vergil held his ground. He was outside space and time now, but Vergil leapt forward. His body had taken the shape of his father, truly drawing the full power from The Sparda. 

Mundus’s angelic wings spread, lasers firing down upon Vergil. Dodging, hundreds of beams, the Dark figure shot forward, sending burst of energy to match. Mundus hurled meteors, giant pieces of stone at him. Vergil moved faster though, dodging them or cutting them in half. The two whirled faster and faster, the wings beating down trying to push Vergil back. 

Vergil yelled, sending waves from his blade. Mundus waved his hand, bouncing them into the void and sent his own giant electrical currents down. Vergil spun, drilling and reflecting the bolts away as he flew faster and faster. Everything went silent, they were moving faster than the speed of sound. 

Finally, the two met. Vergil held his hands together and from it burst a giant red dragon. It pieced Mundus and sent him tumbling back down towards earth, but the fight did not end. Vergil a small bug compared to the Emperor of the Underworld, darted left and right slicing into the stone giant. 

Mundus yelled in anger and brought his giant hand down upon Vergil, who was sent crashing into the ground. 

Lava flowed around the hellscape. Mundus landed, sending clouds of ash and smoke everywhere. He cried out standing up and smashed mountains with his fist. Vergil however, forced himself up. He held the Sparda, the blade extended by overflowing energy. Mundus saw him and ran forward, leaving craters where his feet landed. 

With all he had, Vergil took stance. He held The Sparda at his hip, one hand a hold of the flesh by the jewel and the other on its hilt. Mundus was almost upon him, his hand glowing with the power that only the evilest of devils could wield. Vergil stood, holding the Sparda like he would the Yamato and in a flash, drew. The Sparda transformed, letting the handle loose from the fleshy blade. Energy erupted from the handle, a new dark blade extending far into the sky and cut the air. It sliced straight through Mundus, his body splitting like stone. 

Everything shattered, once again reality bending. Mundus cried out; his giant mountains body split in half by the blade. As the energy blade burned out, Vergil resettled the Sparda into one piece. Slowly the ground warped back into the marble white temple from before. 

Vergil walked over to Trish, he noticed Dante was missing. Trish however looked up at him. She was healing, her skin still faintly burnt, but her hair was still missing. 

“Vergil… I…” Trish began but was cut off. 

“There is no need.” Vergil said and bent down to pick her up. “Let’s leave his unholy place.” 

“I should have told you; I should have warned you. I wanted to… Mundus…” 

“She…” Vergil began as he walked through the bloody hellscape. “yonder stands a lonely tree. There I live and mourn for thee. Morning drinks my silent tear and evening winds my sorrows bear.” 

Trish looked up at him confused. In that moment, she felt her cheeks grow wet. And resigned to allow herself to rest. 

Vergil took her, through the portal and back into the human world. There he found the castle not in flux anymore. Without Mundus’s power, things were returning to normal. Vergil hoped that old man would keep his word about brining that boat back. 

“VERGIL!!!” 

He turned, seeing the portal tear open. Fleshy hands, hundreds of them emerged, with bulging eyes moving among them. Mundus’s true form, a creature of flesh and sinew. He torn into the human world; everything began to shake. 

Vergil set Trish down, who stood by his side watching the Emperor of Hell filling the room. He reached back, gripping the Sparda, not for sure if this would be enough to stop him. 

“I shall kill you! A million times I shall kill you and put you back together. You have no way to stop me! NOTHING WILL STOP ME!!” Mundus cried out. 

Vergil prepared himself, he was going to fight to the end. He was the son of Sparda and he would die as such. Trish laying on the ground, drew all of her energy, bolts cracking. They unleashed everything, a mix of blue and yellow energy firing into Mundus, who only seemed to spread further and further into the castle. 

“YOU CANNOT KILL ME! I AM IMMORTAL! I AM AS OLD AS THE WORLD ITSELF!!” Mundus cried, his voice echoing all around them. 

As Vergil kept up his barrage, he saw Trish pass out. He couldn’t keep up, there was no way. Then he saw a shape slowly emerging from within Mundus’s mass. Dante was entangled in the mass of nerves and flesh. However, this time, his eyes looked conscious. 

Dante reached into himself, drawing out The Rebellion, his father’s blade. It was glowing red with energy and for just a moment, the brother’s eyes met. Then Dante turned it, running the blade through his own chest and into Mundus. 

“WHAT… WHAT DID YOU DO!!!?” Mundus cried out. With a flash, everything glowed red, Dante cried out as Mundus’s flesh wrapped around him. “STOP!! DANTE STOOOOOOOOP!!!!” 

Everything twisted, the flesh, eyes and Dante retracting into the portal before it sealed. Vergil and Trish were silent. Everything was still and Mallet Island disconnected from the Demon Realm. There was silence, no sign of anything that had just happened. Vergil felt Trish wrap her arms around him, but he was still in shock. 

They left the island without any resistance. The connection to the demon world had been severed by Dante. Vergil sat on the boat, feeling the waves rock him. His arm was around Trish, who was sleeping while holding onto him. He wondered what all of this meant. Wondered why Dante to always show him up and if his brother was ok. The sun was setting and the faint hum of the boat seemed peaceful, but Vergil knew this was not the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finished the First game. In the timeline it was changed to go DMC3-DMC1-DMC2-DMC4-DMC5 so... should we cover Devil May Cry 2? Maybe with a chapter or two? DMC4 is going to be a bash lol. 
> 
> Did you like what I did? I tried to take the bosses and twist them. Not just fight Dante 3 times or Phantom 3 times. I also tried to give just a little bit more internal info, since in a game we normally don't get to hear what Dante is thinking or remembering. Vergil has grown a bit and some things that will change the future are in play. Defeating Dante and knowing his mother died looking for him, choosing to save Trish and seeing Dante stop Mundus, these are all things that should change Vergil as a character. I still have that faint thought it would be fun to make Nero Dante's son, but I am still undecided. 
> 
> Well will start the next chapter soon. Am posting this at work haha. Please leave comments or you can msg me personally. My email is Kenthos4@yahoo.com. (I'm not lonely... shhh)


	6. Devil May Cry 2 - Argosax The Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry 2 Begins

It had been a number of years since Mallet Island. Vergil’s home was closer to a warehouse now, the lower story a large open room full of demonic artifacts. Ifrit, the pieces of Nevan and other weapons sat in glass cases with magic circles sealing the demonic presence in.

Vergil himself was in the library on the second floor. He had spent most of his time either in solitude or with Trish. The two had their connection, they both shared the inhuman disconnect from the world. But Vergil often found it difficult to open himself up to her, especially with her more playful side.

When there was demonic activity and it drew his attention Vergil would handle it. The Sparda sat in his vault, it took any of the fun away from the hunt. However, his true goal was information, to find what had become of Dante and Mundus. But for years, he had found no sign of his twin or the Emperor.

“Do you really think he is still out there?” Trish had asked. “I mean Dante.” Trish was in her usual black leather; her short blonde hair was shaved at the sides. This Frowhawk had lightning bolts shaved into it. She’d spent a lot of time exploring the human world, trying to discover herself.

“Yes, I feel it. Dante won’t die that easily.” Vergil sat back in a leather chair. He had a glass of wine in his hand and motioned for Trish to have some.

“Sorry, I don’t drink something meant for girls.” She teased coming over and looking the old bottle over.

“As you choose.” Vergil dismissed pouring himself more.

“By the way, there is a letter for you.” Trish placed an opened envelope in his lap. “Matier of the Marli clan is seeking out the Son of Sparda. She fears the return of Agrosax the Chaos king.”

“Marli, the clan that fought alongside Sparda. Interesting, hopefully more interesting than those cultist in Fortuna.” Vergil picked up the letter. He glanced it over, before standing up and going to his bookshelf.

"From what you said, it sounded like you found at least someone in Fortuna interesting." Trish laughed sitting on the desk, as Vergil pretended her didn't hear that. “Argosax, the only demon who challenged Mundus, Those two split hell in half, the war on each other lasted centuries. After Sparda defeated Mundus, Argosax took control over the Underworld and attempted to do what his rival could not.”

“And Sparda was forced to put him down,” Vergil laughed dryly. The old book in his hand had a depiction of a flaming man and a flaming woman. Both with great fiery wings spread out from their bodies.

“Like father like son?” Trish asked leaning back.

“Maybe…” Vergil replied. Even though they were in the middle of a city, the faint howls of wolves could be heard outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Just a quick update, thought I'd make sure everyone knows we are truly moving into the second game. I posted some art to go along with this and chapter 5. I wanted Vergil to kinda look like he'd fit with Devil May Cry 2 Dante, then while just hunting around I ran into DMC Vergil and was like... ya know... this isn't a bad design. 
> 
> As usual, comments plz! I'd love some feedback or ideas.


	7. Devil May Cry 2 - Relics Of The Past

Vergil arrived at Vie de Marli. The island was largely split between the east ancient city Dumary, fields and countryside, with a large modern city of Marli in the west. The rift between the old world and new was evident from the coast, as it was with the people.

The old city was abandoned, the houses generations old. Vergil calmly walked through the dead silence, the strange stillness. He had traveled in his youth, seeking his Father’s history. Dumary had been lively then, an old world leaning into modernization. The company Uroboros had been pumping money into expanding the city, jobs and business was thriving. Now this place just seemed forgotten. The wind drew attention to the only sound, the creaking of rusted metal.

Vergil stopped, ahead of him a cage was hanging from a post. In it the long dead remains had been reduced to bone. It seemed like this belonged to a more mid-evil world, but the foul air told that this wasn’t of this world.

Getting closer, he could tell the cage was in a humanoid shape, a gibbet. The bones inside looked human, the eyeless skull gazing towards Vergil. With a snap, it moved. The metal fell to the ground with a crash and it slowly stood back up. The cage was made jointed, blades in place of hands. This wasn’t a device to induce human pain, this was for a demon to possess.

Vergil didn’t move, even as the metal clattered towards him. It roared from it’s nonexistent lungs and raised it’s blades high. With the minimal movement, Vergil shot the Yamato’s saya forward, past the cage and into the open mouth of the skull. For a moment the demon paused before it tried to look down. In Vergil’s right hand was the Yamato, fully drawn.

The Agonofinis split in two, bone and cage alike. Vergil took his time sheathing the blade, the sound of yet more metal coming from all around him. Hundreds of the caged skeletons began to swarm the city, each having a metal tool of death fused into his arms.

They surrounded him, forming a large circle. Each clattering, skulls opening their jaws. Vergil took stance and held, eyes slowly moving across the endless rows.

‘It doesn’t matter how many of you there are.”

One leapt into the air and Vergil drew, another clean cut. The others took this as an opening, charging, sometimes knocking each other over to get to him. One brought a large sword within Vergil’s space, it froze. A blue phantom blade was sitting out of its head, having pierced clean through the metal. Vergil sheathed the blade again, blue glowing blades whirling around, sometimes launching into an enemy who got too close. The ring of swords got wider and wider, adding more blades and going faster. They stumbled back, those in range being shredded as they tried to retreat. Finally, the blades stopped, all facing outward. Vergil sighed, fixing his hair that was starting to get in his eyes. He forgot how long it had been since he’d cut it.

The ring of swords shot in all directions, piercing through demon after demon. Metal parts crashed onto the stone road. Leaving a mess of cages, torn and bent all through the ally way. With an even louder clang, bodies were flung into the air. A huge bulk was throwing the mess aside, till it stood before Vergil.

A giant two headed cage demon stomped forward. This one was full of meat, not resembling a human other than its shape. It was bloated, dripping and in place of hands, two large chains descended attached to huge iron balls. Plutonian in it’s great bulk, bent back and flung the great iron spheres forward.

Vergil barely moved, only turning to let the iron balls and chains flying past him. They shattered the metal remains and left craters in the stone. It made groans as the chains retracted, fleshy deep sounds as if in pain. With a flick, it send the orbs flying away from then, crashing into buildings on etheir side, then pulled the across. Vergil flipped over them, drawing and cutting the balls off their hooks.

Putonian stood up to its fully height, almost as if trying to express confusion. It began whipping about, chains flying everywhere. Each time it just barely missed, as it got closer and closer. Finally, it stood both heads looking down at Vergil. It slammed the stumps of its arms down, not seeing the blue coat go over its head. As the sound of Vergil’s shoes hitting the stone echoed, it twisted its neck, only for one of the heads to come sliding off.

“Ahh now I made you asymmetrical. Let me fix that,” Vergil smirked.

It moaned swinging a massive arm, only for a rocket to fly past Vergil and into the beast. Flesh and metal flew everywhere as another shot was fired, Putonian slumping over blood oozing everywhere.

Vergil stood perfectly still, looking up at two figures on the roof tops. First was someone he recognized. It was the woman from the Temen-ni-gru. She was a little older now, a white outfit under a long red jacket of the same make as Dante wore. By her stood a red headed woman with bronze skin and curved swords.

“I see you are still around!” Lady yelled down at him. She leapt down, still carrying the large rocket launcher on her back.

“What are you doing here?” Vergil asked coldly.

“I’m here because I have been paid,” Lady snapped back flicking a small object at Vergil. He caught it, feeling the small coin in his hand. There was some old form of magic at work in it. “Have you found any sign of him?”

Vergil paused; he had contacted her before. In the years since Mallet Island, he had commissioned her to investigate a few cases in which he’d hoping to find some sign of Dante. She had not responded well when she discovered who had hired her. They had formed a cool formal working relationship over time, both able to find information for the other.

“Nothing, not since the Temen-ni-gru,” He lied.

“I see.” Lady didn’t look disappointed, but she did look sad. “Well this is Lucia, she’s the daughter of the elder who brought us here.”

“Son of Sparda?” Lucia asked. Vergil nodded faintly; he could feel a strange ‘od’ from her. Something akin to Trish. “I am happy to meet you. Matier will be happy to hear you arrived. We should go see her immediately.” 

The three traveled the old city, going up and up till they reached the end of the road. Cliffs on all sides masked this building unless you approached from the front. There a building that looked as abandoned as the rest. Lucia went forward calling out “Matier! He’s here!”

With a wave of heat, the building exploded. Vergil grabbed Lucia, pulling her back and in a blur landing on the cliffs above. Lady grappled to safety, complaining loudly. Lucia ripped herself from Vergil’s grasp and ran down into the ruins crying out for her Mother.

“Matier!! WHERE ARE YOU??? MATIER!?”

“My my ze have made quite the mess here haven’t ze?” Matier semi laughed in a tired way. In her hand appeared to be an old staff, similar to the rod of Hermes. “They even have found zis place.”

“Matier, I was so scared,” Lucia said tears covering her face.

“Come now child, you must be strong. You won’t always have me.” Matier looked to Vergil and Lady. “Ahh, Son of Sparda it iz good to see you again. And Miss Lady, I am glad you are safe.”

“This is Arius’s work isn’t it?” Lady asked. “Looks like he means business.”

“Care to explain?” Vergil asked looking at them each in turn. “I am here to slay Argosax. Unless this Arius is connected, I am not interested.”

“Oh, he is, he is,” Matier told nodding. She sat down on a large piece of rubble. “Arius is the head of Uroboros. He is a billionaire, who spends his days playing with sorcery and demons. I am afraid he has contacted Argosax and made a contract with him. He lives in a skyscraper in Marli and intends to open a new portal to allow his master to enter our world.”

“He seeks the four Arcana,” Lucia added removing an old chalice from her bag. “Sparda used the Medaglia, the Spada, Calice and Bastone to restrain Argosax’s great power. Me and Miss Lady have been gathering them, so Arius can’t use them.”

“I see…” Vergil closed his eyes. “Find the last of the Arcana. I will deal with Arius personally.”

“Just like your father,” Matier laughed. “Always taking the world upon your shoulders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, felt like I was doing a lot of explaining again haha. Funny enough, it shocks me how I was able to sum up Devil May Cry 1 into such a small read. Looking at 2, there are a number of character interactions, which in a writing narrative gives me more ground to cover. I felt like with Vergil being not a well known devil hunter like Dante, they could hire Lady. The games don't really have a larger narrative or even a consistent Dante for the first 3 games. So I do have the advantage of knowing where I am going. I feel like Devil May Cry 2 was built on the idea of the games could feature Dante devil hunting adventures. They could have had fun with a personal story, but I don't know how many kings emperors or dukes of evil Dante could hunt before it got old. 1/3 have more personal stakes and it seems like we really seal that with 5. A game just hunting demons would feel small compared to the others. 
> 
> Buuuuut I am rambling. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm about to work on Chapter 3 of DMC2. I am not sure if it will run 3/4 chapters but please comment! I love hearing feed back or ideas!!


	8. Devil May Cry 2 - City Of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Devil May Cry 2

The large city of Marli was as empty as the ancient one. It was not hard to deduce that they had likely become victims sacrificed to demonic ritual. The sky was blackened, and the streetlights flickered with some unknown source of power. Vergil had never seen anything like this, humans casually using magic as a source of their modern lifestyle.

With a loud grinding and rumble nearby, Vergil turned. He peered into the darkness and saw a large modern tank turning between the large concert buildings. It was covered in black flesh and eyes. Out of its top, where one might enter, a mass of tentacles squirmed. It seemed to spot Vergil and its barrel aimed for him.

Explosions sending chucks of concrete everywhere leaving where the halfbreed had stood a crater. Blood flowed out of its exhaust as it rolled bumpily over, looking for any sign of its target.

“Sin of self-love possesseth all mine eye and all my soul and all my every part.”

Vergil stood atop the demonic machine. One of its eyes rolled to look up at him as he drove the Yamato down. The eye burst, gushing everywhere, as it spun its barrel to try to throw off the attacker. Another cut, and the barrel detached. Landing and taking stance, Vergil sheathed and unsheathed. For a moment the tank froze, a deep vibration could be heard as the fabric of space tore.

The tank exploded, pieces sliced off cleanly before being burned and bent. However even as Vergil did this, he heard the beating of a helicopter. Its gun raining down upon Vergil and the remains of the tank. Spinning the Yamato, Vergil deflected each. The rockets moved down taking aim, but phantom swords shot into them, exploding the rockets before they could even launch. Military vehicles were swarming the area. Tanks, jeeps, helicopters, all possessed by some base demon. For each the Vergil took down, it seemed another was ready to replace it.

Flames were spreading from the damage. Vergil had moved atop a building, watching them scoured for him. He really didn’t have time to play with these toys anymore. In the distance, he could see three buildings built together as some sort of spire. To the human eye, they might appear just creepy, but Vergil could see it was teeming with demonic energy. It was not only the power source of the demons, but also built for something more.

The building shook, bending unnaturally. In a flash of blue, Vergil appeared atop of a light post, staring at the deforming building. A face pushed through the glass and metal, twisting the building.

“Interesting…” Vergil laughed. The building had come to life, a giant demon forcing its way into the human world.

It roared and beams rained down, concrete and shattered glass. Vergil almost danced, each burst of beams it belched out, missing by inches. Raising one large metallic hand, it tried to crush Vergil. As its flesh met stone, Vergil shot up, climbing the arm and then running straight up the building. He could feel the glass breathing as he got closer and closer to the face.

Leaping up Vergil was in front of Nefasvermis’ massive head. He had the Yamato and once more drew it, a blue light illuminating between the skyscrapers. With a horrible metal grinding scream, the entire building collapsed, cut in two. The surrounding buildings nearby coming down on top of it.

“Wasting time?” Lady demanded as Vergil landed.

He looked at her dully, only the scabbard in hand. He held it up and the katana landed safely in its home. “Not really. Just getting motivated.”

“Well me and Lucia have been busy while you have been…” Lady looked around at the carnage. Demon weaponry in pieces everywhere. “clearing the area.”

“You did all zis by yourself?” Lucia asked looking stunned. On her belt was a dagger, the Spada one of the Arcana.

“It would appear Arius is using the city to open a portal to the demon world. I suggest we stop that from happening,” Vergil explained.

“Someone opening a portal in the middle of the city. Endangering and costing hundreds of lives, sounds like a monster to me.” Lady eyed Vergil who felt her resentment.

“Well we can’t all be perfect. Let’s go join Arius’ little demon bash,” Vergil said with a smirk.

“I didn’t get an invitation,” Lady shot back as they began to walk towards the Ouroboros’ three towers.

Lucia watched them in silence. She didn’t understand why they were joking, playing. The seriousness of this threat required their full attention.

“Keep up! Don’t make us late!” Lady shouted back.

She looked up, the three-pointed buildings where Arius was. Gripping the curved blades behind her back, Lucia slid into an alley, prepared to prove her worth. 

The streets were filled with demons as they approached. Ape like Msira flooded out of the alleys, each yelped and cried leaping at Vergil. He didn’t break his stride as he walked. He visibly didn’t do anything, Yamato seemingly stationary at his side. But each demon split in two as it got within arm’s reach.

Savage Golems blocked the roads ahead. Lady fired the Kalina Ann, rockets blowing the Golems into pieces. As each piece splattered onto the streets, they sprang to life. Hands moving like spiders, eyes rolling and legs twitching. She took her time with her handgun, finishing each before it could grow into another full golem.

The three skyscrapers came into view. Infront of them was the sign ‘Ouroboros’in large bold font, displayed. The electrical company had the slogan “It’s like magic!!” under its name. A rocket later and now it just read ‘Boros’

Luica scaled one of the towers, determined to do this herself. She first climbed on the fire escape, Bird lizard Puia swarming. She threw knives with expert accuracy, each falling out of the air, but hardly denting the clouds of demons. They bunched up, knives glowing in the ball of demons and then flew straight for Lucia.

They crashed into the building, Lucia swinging off the fire escape and crashing through a window. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she found herself surrounded by hooded and masked figures. Each held a staff glowing with energy, fire and lightning. They raised the staffs and fired simultaneously.

Vergil felt the building shake from an explosion somewhere above. He drew his katana out of the Goat Demon and looked to Lady.

“Where is the kid?” Lady asked. Vergil shrugged, sheathing his weapon.

Feathers floated down; Lucia looked at her glowing white hands. This form was both angelic and demonic. She didn’t know what this power was or why she had it. Looking up, she spread her glowing wings and leap crashing through the ceiling.

Arius sat at his desk, he stroked his facial hair and smiled. He motioned for his masked secretary to bring him a bourbon. The doors shook violently, but he did not seem to care. With another bang the doors shattered. Lucia glowing pearly white, came in her hands holding her curved blades and rang out in a semi human voice “Arius! I Lucia of ze Vie de Marli clan have come to stop you!”

The warlock raised his eyebrows. “Ahhh look at you Chi! You have grown beautifully.” He drew a large revolver from under his desk and took three shots. Each bounced off Lucia harmlessly, which only brought a bigger smile to Arius face.

“Chi? I am Lucia!” she yelled returning to her human shape.

The masked secretary stepped up, in her hand was a short sword. Arius stood up and removed the mask, revealing a face just like Lucia's own. “My dear creation… you should play a little game with your sister. She’s missed you so much.”

Arius brushed back the matching red hair and kissed her cheek. Then stepped back to his desk, all the while watching Lucia’s wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry that took a bit. I got myself in a wee bit of trouble and been workin a lot. So back to writing. I could finish Devil May Cry 2 in a single longer chapter, but never know haha. Hope you enjoy and will leave some comments or feed back. Love ya OwO


	9. Devil May Cry 2 - Chaos Embodied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 Of Devil May Cry 2

* * *

Vergil and Lady stepped into Arius’ office. He sat legs crossed on his desk, between him and the hunters was two bird like demons. A white feathered demon was atop a black one, a blade piercing the dark one’s chest. Lose feathers floated softly as tears flowed down the cheeks of the still living twin.

“KILL ME!!” the demon demand. “PLEASE BEFORE I HURT SOMEONE!!”

“Good Chi, embrace the power I have given you.” Arius got off the desk, strutting as he did so. “Bring me the Arcana and we obtain the power of a god.”

Vergil stepped forward, coming up to the white demon. “Thus, it stands; her elder sister is so curst and shrewd. That, till the father rid his hands of her.” He put a hand on her shoulder and for an instant he too became a devil. “Devil’s never cry, you are more human than this embarrassment." 

The two transformed back together and Lucia stared at Vergil in amazement. Lady from behind also put a hand on Lucia's back. “Let’s kick his ass!”

“WHAT!!” Arius yelled as the three began moving towards him. “I AM YOUR MASTER!! I MADE YOU!!” his voice was going shrill as he backed off. “I AM A KING!!! I WILL BE A GOD!!”

Vergil smirked flicking the Yamato out slightly. “Long live king.”

“Here’s your crown!” Lady added aiming her rocket launcher.

With a rush of air and flame, a magic circle opened. Vergil leapt back, as a figure took shape. A huge demonic skeleton formed in front of Arius. Lady fired upon the demon, but was grabbed by two more of the Lucia look alikes.

Bolverk, the demonic skeleton was giant. He glowed with an inner light and spun his spear like it was nothing. “SPARDA!!!” it cried pointing its weapon at Vergil. If that was truly bone or stone, one could not tell. Spikes jolted out from his shoulders and light poured out from its insides.

Lucia prepared to help, but felt all her senses go numb as Arius appeared behind and her put his hand over her mouth. She struggled feeling him take the Spada and Calice from her bag. She could see Lady fighting back her twins, and Vergil draw the Yamato and drop the sheath on the floor.

Vergil vanished and was above Bolverk, whose spear was so gigantic it sent Vergil flying back. Turning and planting his feet on the ceiling Vergil kicked off and slammed back into the spear. Bolverk stepped back, catching himself. Then raised the spear high, ignoring the Yamato taking off one of his ribs.

The runed blue spear came down and met Vergil’s blade. The weight should have crushed him, but instead Vergil stood holding the blade back. Blue energy was flowing all around as the two struggled to overpower the other.

Finally, Bolverk broke the standoff, spinning and throwing black flames. Vergil flipped over them and landed his right foot upon the Yamato’s scabbard. With a kick, he sent it flying and into Bolverk’s face. It arched back perfectly and Vergil caught it sheathing his weapon.

Lady fired one bullet into the side of one of Arius’ creations head. It fell dead upon the floor, but the other two cartwheeled and dodged the gunfire. Luica tried to fight a moment before Arius let go, all strength fading from her.

Bolverk charged, his spear going forward. Vergil leapt up, landing on the weapon and ran up it. He drew the Yamato and the skull split in half. Flipping back, Vergil landed, only the feel the maw of a beast clamp down on his hand and another his ankle. He turned, two white flaming wolves ahold of him. Bolverk, even with half a face jabbed the spear into Vergil. I was so large it went from his collar bone down to his hip.

“AH HA!!” Arius yelled walking to Vergil who fallen to his knees. He reached down and took the Medaglia from him, the small coin engraved with a woman. “Now I shall have the power of Argosax!!”

The sky darkened: glowing and connecting with energy the Arcana began to glow. The walls came to life, the ceiling seemed to extend impossible high. The realms of reality were beginning to bend as the portal of the demon world began to open. A tear in reality began to form, the fiery hell letting heat into the room. The windows steamed up and faces could be seeb distorting the moisture.

Lucia struggled to her feet. She could see he had Matier’s staff, the Bastone. She was willing herself beyond her limits as she struggled forward. She reached Vergil, the secretaries and Bolverk watching her. “Get up Vergil!! Fight!! We need you! I can’t do this… I’m a monster!” She collapsed beside him, feeling faint.

Vergil opened his eyes, blood flowing down from his mouth. He smiled and stood up. “A monster? Aren’t we all? I know someone very similar to you and she didn’t even have a mother, nor know love. You may be his creation, as am I half demon, but we both have that love.”

Lucia looked up at him, as he pulled the spear out and tossed it back at Bolverk who caught it. Vergil held out and hand and Lucia took it. As she rose, they both transformed. Vergil in his demonic, lizard like form looked into her eyes. Then as their hands parted, they both grabbed their weapons.

Vergil shot forward, Bolverk hardly having time to raise his spear. The wolves Geki and Freki running to his aid. For a moment the Yamato met the spear’s tip. In the next Vergil moved forward splitting the great blade in half. Bolverk only had a moment to realize, as he had his spine sliced at the hip and the remainder of his face gone with the next blow. The wolves reached him too late, freezing as their master burst into flames. They yelped and fled as little white flames into the night.

Lucia spread her right wing and an eruption of feathers shot out. Raining upon her sisters holding Lady. Then she ran for Arius, who yelped and went for the Arcana.

“Why!! WHY ISN’T IT WORKING!!!” he cried.

Lady picked up the Kalina Ann and smiled. She reached into her top and bra, pulling out another coin.

“A FAAAAKE!!!” Arius moaned looking panicked. Lucia reached him and with a quick motion, ran him through. Her creator stared at him in shock, before he fell back. “I… am a king…” he moaned laying on the ground. His blood covering the alter.

Vergil stepped up, and both he and Lucia returned to their human forms once again. But even as they felt victory over Arius, the portal was still there. Out of the rift, flaming tendrils emerged, cracking and flickering. They grabbed Arius and he began to scream with new life, as they lifted him off the floor.

“Argosax..” Vergil muttered feeling the demonic presence.

Arius erupted with tentacles of his own and leapt out the window. The skyscrapers shaking and beginning to collapse around them as the portal grew larger and larger.

“Lucia, Lady, there is little time. Arius and his master have to be stopped.” Vergil looked at them his face stern. “I will go into the demon world and cut off his power. It’s up to you to stop Arius here.”

“But you may not be able to come back if the portal closes!!” Lucia cried as she dodged a falling pillar.

“I have unfinished business. Now go! Get Lady out of here!“

“Let him go. He’s got this,” Lady told Lucia, trying to sound confident.

Vergil jabbed the Yamato into the portal and was engulfed in energy. Lucia objected, but the sound of metal and stone left her unheard. She grabbed Lady and transformed, flying out the window and gliding to the streets below.

Arius moved between the buildings using his tentacles. His human skin had taken a greenish hue and a large blackened mouth was in the center of his body.

Lucia and Lady stood atop a smaller building, seeing the skyscrapers completely collapse. Lady sighed firing her grabbling hook. “Your mother really hasn’t paid me enough for this.” She zipped off as Lucia watched.

“Matier…” she whispered, hoping she was ok.

Arius could be heard yelling in the distance, a white light flashing in the distance. She leapt after, them, running as fast as she could. She could see lady ahead, rushing towards the danger. When they caught up Arius was clinging to rubble, yelling at the top of his lungs.

“Kneel before me!!” He launched beam after beam, causing destruction. It was clear he’d lost his mind, unable to handle the being that was tapping into our world.

Lady opened up the back of the Kalina Ann and a horde of small missiles fired out. As Arius climbed, he found himself peppered with small explosions. He in a furry launched an electrical burst blowing up the spot Lady had been.

“Over here!” came with a rocket to Arius’ back.

Lady was staying hidden, pecking at him. Arius began blasting the hiding spots, trying to find her. His rage growing greater and greater. Each time she grabbled, slide or ran to another place. The cityscape was being reduced further and further to rubble. Lady slide down a pillar, and down into a building.

She aimed out the window, but Arius was gone. Stepping back, Lady lowered the rocket launcher and relaxed just a minute. Then through the roof, Arius crashed in. A rocket fired worthlessly as he grabbed her. For just a moment Lady looked helpless, but as he held her, she pulled a belt of grenades out from under her jacket.

Arius let go just a moment, the sting of bombs wrapped around his tentacle. They went off, one of them being a flash bomb, two being frags and a burning napalm. Going to his knees, Arius gasped. He looked around, looking for his opponent, tearing off pieces of burnt flesh and one of his tentacles.

As he felt the side of his face still with hair, he saw a white blur crash into him. He flew outside into the city and crashing into a concert wall. Lucia landed; her blades covered in blood.

Vergil felt the heat all around him. This layer of hell was fiery, brimstone and sulfur. Demons ran towards him, charging for that portal. But Vergil crushed their hopes easily with a few phantom blades.

The thing that drew Vergil was a large fleshy breathing mass. Demons had been pulled into the mass, each struggling to get free. Focusing all his power, Vergil drew the Yamato. The mass exploded and the air began sucking everything towards it. Jabbing his weapon into the ground Vergil held his position watching everything burst into flame, all feeding what was coming.

Argosax The Chaos took shape. A featureless flaming man with large flaming wings behind him. His hands formed blades and his voice echoed into Vergil’s mind.

“Move out of the way half man. I shall permit you to live and save you from the coming war.”

Vergil laughed and stepped forward. “So, you are the one Mundus had so much trouble with. I think you fail to understand who you are speaking too.”

“Mundus has fallen. The thing that is in his place, is an abomination. I seek to flee to the human world, to build my strength” Argosax stepped forward, his body shifting into a female form. “You defeated Mundus, Son of Sparda… fight for me. Serve me and I shall give you more power.”

“This demon that you fear…” Vergil said softly. He was looking down at his feet, not Argosax. “Does it have a name?”

“We call him Los, a demon that eats other demons.” Argosax drew closer, her blade arms forming hands. “Together we will stop him.”

The flaming hand touched Vergil’s shoulder. She looked from him to her hand, seeing it slowly drop, cut cleanly off. She let out a cry and flames burst out, forming new whip like blades. Vergil laughed “I don’t need your power.”

Argosax’s whips shot forward, Vergil stepped back dodging the first one and slapping the other with the sheathed weapon. She cried out, bolts of energy flying into the air and raining down.

In an instant Argosax bulked out, his blades swinging wildly. Vergil began blocking them with both his sword and its sheath. Blow for blow, they matched. Neither seemed to out speed the other, but Argosax could sense Vergil was holding back. He flared up, drawing all of his strength and sending waves of energy throughout the demon world as the blades met.

Argosax’s body began to distort, flames cracking, body stretching. Vergil summoned two phantom blades, blocking the blows as he stepped back to sheath. Above Argosax hundreds of blue glass like blades formed. The flaming demon looked up, the blades falling. Argosax let out a cry, flames erupting out and whipping among Vergil's magic swords. 

In an instant, they all froze and went from cold blue to firey red. The blades turned, tips aiming for their former master. Vergil drew, shattering the first and second but the third went into his ankle. For every blade he blocked or shattered another found its mark. Soon. Vergil looked like a firey pin cushion as Argosax’s own arm blades then went into his chest. For a moment Vergil stared into the blank face, feeling his body burning from the inside.

Arius screamed out “YOU ARE NOT HUUUUMAN!!!” his body growing larger and larger. Claws shot out, hands and tentacles. His body tore open revealing a large blue energy that was threatening to become unstable and explode.

Lucia above rained steel feathers down upon him, as Lady shot a barrage of missiles. Arius ran forward, the rockets blowing up harmlessly as he slapped Lady hard with his claws. Lucia dived down and jabbed her blades into him. He roared and from his middle a large plasma bolt caught Lucia, sending her flying. Lady crawled over, covered in blood. Lucia now back in human form looked to her in despair.

“Vergil is in the demon world; we have to protect here.” Lady told her. “I’m just a human, I can’t do this alone.”

“I’m too weak, he made me and knows all my weaknesses.”

“He doesn’t know your heart,” Lady told her sliding the Kalina Ann into her. “I have a plan; I just need your power.”

“CHI!! COME OUT CHIIIII!!!” Arius cried acid dripping from his mouth.

“I AM NOT CHI!!” Lucia said stepping out. She had one hand on the Kalina Ann, as Lady aimed it. “I AM LUCIA! DAUGHTER OF MATIER!!!”

The Kalina Ann began to glow with energy and erupted with a beam. Lady and Lucia directed it up, slicing clean through Arius. He let out a cry and fell, limbs scattering around him. For a moment there was stillness, but another claw shot out extending a long range and pinning Lucia to the wall.

Arius crawled up, blood, slime and bile spilling over. Lady pelted him with bullets, but nothing stopped him as his mouth unhinged getting closer and closer. Lucia felt lightheaded, all her own power was drained. She’d given everything, tried to save mankind. She laughed; she wasn’t even a human herself.

For a moment, she saw in slow motion a glint above. On the rubble a woman all in black stood watching them. She has a short frowhawk with a lightning bolt pattern in it. Lucia thought for the grim reaper, at least she was pretty. In her hand was a weapon that fit a reaper, a long sword with a dragon’s face for a handle. But beside the visage of death, was Matier.

Lucia blinked, she looked from her mother to Arius and finally to the strange woman. Trish bent back and with all the strength threw Alastor. Bolts of blue and yellow electricity flowed it as it shot passed Arius, through the claw holding Lucia and impaling into the ground at her feet.

For a moment, Lucia looked at the sword in front of her. Then grabbing it, was engulfed in electricity. Arius tried to stop but couldn’t slow himself in time. The blade shot into his middle, the energy exploding with electricity and light.

Vergil was covered in flames. The swords had melted and burst. Argosax held him up, blade arms lifting and digging further into Vergil. He yelled out fire invading his mouth and eyes. Vergil’s voice didn’t leave as Argosax tried to possess him. For a moment Argosax saw Vergil’s mind. Mundus, Eva, Dante and Sparda. Vergil’s teeth extended into fangs, his eyes glowing red. Argosax was inside, determined to dominate him.

Vergil transformed into his demonic shape a moment, then took on the image of his father. Argosax laughed, his own shape changing to match, till Vergil lost all power. He semi transformed back, hair in his face. The flames of Argosax entered his body, leaving Vergil's skin glowing as the demon was inside.

“Together we can find Dante and kill Mundus. Just give in.” both male and female Argosax told in Vergil’s mind.

“Do not give dalliance too much rein…” Vergil drew the Yamato, looking into the blade. His voice was hardly his own, his fangs dug into his lips. “The strongest oaths are straw to the fire in the…” With all his might, Vergil shouted “BLOOD” and jabbed the Yamato into his own chest.

In an instant, both blue and red light flashed. Vergil flicked the blade out of himself and flames shot from his body. Argosax fell, catching himself and springing up, but Vergil was gone. He looked left and then right. Then spun around feeling the sheath of the Yamato crash into his jaw. He stumbled back, seeing Vergil draw, but instead of a slash, the katana flew straight for him. For a moment the blade passed through the flaming body and Vergil leapt over her catching it.

Vergil then turned and with both hands cut diagonally through. A tear in reality, for a moment other places shown through a warpped veil in the shape of the cut. 

Argosax froze. In an instant he felt himself splitting, caught between reality. As the demensional slash began to close, he even thought he could see himself. See his victory over Vergil, see his own losss. For just the briefest he even saw a different white haired man pointing a gun to his face. His body began to expand, flames becoming unstable. Vergil spun the Yamato and slid it back into its saya. For a moment Agosax The Chaos might have cried out, but exploded into a pillar of flames.

Lucia embraced Matier as the portal to the demon world sealed shut above them. The city’s ruins was crumbling, Arius’ magic no longer powering it. But the sun was beginning to rise, gleeming between wreckage.

“I’m so glad you are ok!!” Lucia told her. "I thought I'd lost you."

“It’ll take more than that to kill me. You’ve made me proud child,” Matier laughed. “Are you alright young Lady?” Lady grimaced but gave her a thumbs up.

“Vergil, he has been trapped in the demon world” Lucia told bowing her head. “He went to face Argosax alone.”

“Itz just as zis was with Sparda. Do not fear child, ze Son of Sparda will return. Just like his father before him. Have faith,” Matier told her.

Lucia picked up Alastor, feeling the power of the demon blade. She hoped Vergil would return soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW two in one day! I will go over them again tomorrow after work. So sorry if i missed anythin right off. Devil May Cry 2 was fun to write. Took more than I thought, but that's cool. I'm excited to get to the next game in the series :D 
> 
> Nine chapters...4 per game. Hmm wonder how the next will go hehe. Also note that Vergil is quoting something different. Thought it would be fun to imply he's out, expanding his taste. ;3 perhaps he quoted a little something extra too. I enjoyed expanding the cast to be move involved, but also don't feel like its as epic as dmc1. But to be fair, this game just wasn't as epic as a whole. 
> 
> As per normal, comments, likes or anything is greatly wanted. Love ya guys :3


	10. Devil May Cry 4 - Out Of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry 4 Begins

Everyone was gathered in Fortune, in The Church of the Savior. Kyrie who had been blessed with the voice of an angel was in front of everyone. The light shown down on her and all watched as she began to sing.

“Listen to my voice, calling you. Calling you out of darkness.”

A white-haired young man was running down the street, shadows following him. He wore a long blue coat and red vest, the symbol of The Order on his shoulder. His right arm was in a sling and completely covered by a glove.

Ahead of him, strange bag like creatures stumbled into his path, blades mismatched with pegs for limbs. These scarecrows were filled with little demonic bugs, all moving together to puppet their home.

“Hear the Devil's cry of sin, always turn your back on him.”

He leapt onto one and off onto another, tearing a bladed leg off as he went. The youth had no trouble dispatching each without a sense of worry or real objective other than to get where he was going. Nero made no movement that was unnecessary.

“With the wind you go. Still I dream of your spirit, leading you back home.”

The Chapel was ornate, everyone dressed in their hooded dres. The seats were all facing the raised podium where Kyrie sang. Behind her, the giant statue of Sparda stood looming over. A horned man with his hands resting on his sword’s hilt.

“I will give my gifts to you. Grow your garden, watch it bloom.”

Credo watched Nero slip in. Wondering where and what trouble Nero had gotten up to. He was most disappointed that the boy would be late for Kyrie’s moment. His guards were positioned around the chapel. His holiness would speak next and his protection was imperative.

Kyrie finished, looking to Nero who smiled up a her. She shyly returned it and stepped down to everyone’s applause.

“Two thousand years ago, The Demon Knight Sparda turned against his demon breather and took up his sword for Mankind.”

Sanctus, the vicar of Sparda was an old man. He was leading the service today, as he did on special events. He was dressed white robes, tassels, ornaments and a tall hat. To say his holiness looked the part would be an understatement.

“Though despite his brave efforts in our name, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice.”

Nero stretched out looking impatient. Sanctus’ eyes seemed to move to him as the word ‘some’ echoed. Off to the side, Credo looked to Nero and felt great shame in his adoptive family. Kyrie came to sit next to Nero. He was pretending to be into his music, headphones over his ears. Kyrie saw a small gift box in her seat. Sitting down and picking it up, she felt face going a little red.

“Let us pray…”

Everyone bowed their heads, except or Nero. He could see the others looking at him from the corner of his eyes. The organ was playing somewhere, and Nero just wanted to get out, be anywhere but here. He stood up, drawing yet more attention to himself and began to push to get out of the row.

“Nero, where are you going?” Kyrie asked surprised.

“I’m getting out of here,” he responded dryly.

“But it’s not over yet.”

“All this preaching is putting me to sleep.”

Nero looked down at Kyrie. He might have apologized, seeing how upset she was. But the truth was, Nero had only come to see her sing. He didn’t believe in the savior or Sparda. The members of the order hated Nero. Growing up, he had been told his mother was a whore and deserved what happened to her. He’d been lucky to be taken in by his family. Credo and Kyrie were as devout as they came, but Nero only had love for them.

Kyrie followed, determined to bring him back. But Nero froze, through the sling and glove, his arm began to glow. Turning, they saw Sanctus slowly look up. A dark figure stood behind him.

“The wretched and the miserable should turn to their Savior first, yet they do not hope in Him until all other hope is exhausted.”

The voice was completely foreign, an unknown. With a sick crunch and sick wet spurt, The Yamato pierced Sanctus’ chest from behind. Everything was quiet one moment and booming the next. The blade twisted with a crunch and his Holiness coughed blood all over his white robes. The blue figure drew the blade out and let the old man hit the floor. Vergil had aged well; he was approaching forty and had grown a goatee. His hair was gelled back, but a few stains had broken free. His coat was held together by a few chains, barely revealing the black underneath.

The order’s knights charged. The first to swing, met the Yamato blade to blade. However, it was no normal blade and went through the sword. Vergil blocked one attack with the Yamato’s sheath and twisting into another killing blow.

“Foolishness…” Vergil muttered and vanished. The Order’s knights fell one by one as Vergil blinking across the room.

Credo ran to Sanctus, grabbing the old man and crying out. His eyes filled with tears as he held him. Everyone was running in panic, people pushing violently to escape the one-man massacre. Kyrie fell aside, Nero reaching out for her. His gift box slide under a bench. She crouched to retrieve it, but Nero grabbed her arm, trying to get her to safety.

But as fast as he held her, his grip was broken by a knight falling between them. Kyrie cried out and fell, landing in front of a dark figure. She looked up terrified. The Son of Sparda, flicked the blood off his weapon before slowly sheathing the Yamato, looking from Credo and then down to her.

Vergil didn’t know what hit him, Nero had thrown himself in, drop kicking him in the face. Righting himself mid-air Vergil slammed the Yamato into the ground and flipped back onto the statue of Sparda. Nero leapt up to meet him, drawing a large revolver with a rose engraved on it.

For a moment the two stood across from each other, Vergil’s hand on his sword and Nero pointing his gun.

“NERO!!” Kyrie cried out.

“Kyrie, go with your brother and get out of here!” Nero ordered, never moving his eyes away from the blue stranger.

“I will return with help; you stall him till then!!” Credo yelled out fleeing with his sister.

Nero flicked off his headphones. “I won’t hold my breath.”

He fired, Vergil unsheathing just enough to cut the bullets in half, before re-sheathing. Nero leapt higher firing down on Vergil a rain of bullets. They riddled the statue of Sparda as Vergil barely moved out of the way each time, reaching going from of his Father’s shoulders to the other. Leaping Vergil leapt in the air, meeting Nero before swinging the sheathed Yamato, knocking Nero’s gun away and another that Nero took on the chin.

Both landed on the stone floor. Vergil smiled and began circling. Nero slide to a stop and held up his hand and caught his gun.

“Such vigor, I commend the effort.” Vergil walked the church like he owned the place. Stopping to look at a painting of Sparda fighting a horde.

“Aren’t you the big shot. I been knocking guys like you down my whole life!” Nero shouted throwing a piece of a broken bench as hard as he could. Vergil faded away, an image of where he had been.

“And I been putting down big mouths like you my whole life.”

Nero grabbed up a sword from a dead body and slung it around. Vergil reappeared stepping out from a pillar. Nero planted the swords tip into the floor, holding onto the motorcycle like handed and reviving it. Vergil raised an eyebrow at this. Nero let out a yell and charged, Vergil slid back as the force of Nero’s attack slammed the blades together. Once again, Vergil only drew a quarter of the blade.

“Are you just going to keep playing, or am I going to have to draw it for you!” Nero demanded, his sword flaming.

A tornado of flames, Nero whipped the blade through the air. As he got close though, Vergil leaned forward. Drawing the Yamato, he cut straight through Nero’s weapon and into the gloved arm. In an explosion of energy, Vergil remained motionless. Holding the Yamato’s blade was a glowing blue demonic arm.

“You aren’t human… are you? Who are you…” Vergil muttered.

“Fuck you, that’s who!” Nero shouted shoving the weapon’s handle into Vergil’s chest. Stumbling back, Vergil winced as Nero, slid back grabbing his revolver off the ground. He fired and Vergil snapped his hand up, catching the bullets.

Nero reached back, a phantom limb forming and grabbing the statue’s stone sword. With all his strength, he pulled it away and threw it, adding “CATCH THIS!!”

Vergil flicked the Yamato up and back into it’s saya, splitting the stone sword in half. “There is a little of the devil in you two,” Vergil said, but scanned the room, not seeing his enemy.

Nero leapt down, throwing punch after punch with his demonic limb. Vergil was slammed against a pillar covering his face as blow after block slammed him into the marble. Finally, as the pillar cracked, Vergil cried out “Enough!!” and he transformed into a blue devil, energy whipping around and Nero's arm glowing brightly. He spread out his scaled wings and let out a roar. For the first time Nero backed down, fear showing behind all that bravo.

“Next time won’t be so easy kid.” Vergil’s glowing eyes bore into Nero and with enough force to knock Nero back, Vergil ascended. He crashed through the stained glass and was gone, leaving the chapel in ruin.

Nero sighed loudly, kicking a bench across the room and running his hand through his white hair. He could have kept going, but Nero couldn’t shake the feeling Vergil wasn’t even showing half of his power. He balled his demonic right arm into a fist, knowing he needed to grow stronger to deal with this threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, got another done. Mean to make some art for this one, at some point. I am not 100% on how to do the next few chapters. Just retelling the same story isn't really my jam and Vergil switching places with Dante doesn't really effect a lot of Nero's devil hunting. 
> 
> Any ideas/thoughts comment plz!!! Love u guys


	11. Devil May Cry 4 - Ice And Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry 4 Part 2

Credo walked the chapel, watching his men remove the bodies and rubble. Nero was pacing, sleeve and glove hiding his demonic hand, as he tried to cool off. Kyrie had been missing, but came back woth a large case into the hall, it had to weigh more than her, but she went on.

  
“You brought this here for me?” Nero asked softly.

  
“Credo requested; she yearns for your touch.”  
If that was flirting Nero did not notice, taking the case and opening it up he replied “Thanks, this blades the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for.” And once again, Nero failed to notice her disappointment.

  
Nero set to putting together his weapon, as Kyrie walked away. She went to a corner, finding the small box that Nero had set out for her.

  
“Where has he got to?” Nero asked revving the Red-Queen. “What’s his name?”

  
“Vergil,” Credo said pacing. “He had been rumored to have disappeared into hell itself a few years ago. He is responsible for the incident with the Temen-ni-gru. We can’t find him anywhere and I need to get back to headquarters. I need you to track him down and capture him. The order wants him alive.”

  
“Alive? Well I’ll just have to beat this asshole to pulp.” Nero smiled his arrogance showing.  
“Language Nero, this is a holy place. Show some respect!” Credo scolded.

  
Nero shrugged, turned to Kyrie who was wearing a gold necklace with a red jewel. Nero looked away shly, glad she liked the gift. She reached out, touching his shoulder.

  
“Nero your arm isn’t fully healed yet.” Kyrie held onto him, but Nero pulled away. “We still don’t know what’s wrong with it."

  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about me.” Nero said this, but in his mind, he thought ‘I need this arm, if I’m going to do this'

  
A few days ago, Nero had been attacked just outside town. He’d been out with Kyrie, when demons attacked. The attacks were getting more and more frequent. He was one of the best devil hunters in town, but he was only human. He took out demon, after demon until he was covered in both their and his own blood.

It was then that he had heard Kyrie scream. She had been protecting a small child, covering him with her body as a large lizard like demon dove for her.

  
In an instant Nero leapt in the way, his own sword meeting shield and the demon’s blade piercing through his hand and barely missing his neck. Nero couldn’t feel his hand, but he reached out, he pushed. Nero knew he had to protect the one he loved above all else, one of the few who had treated him like a normal person.

  
In that moment he heard a voice. It was like his own, but not and it called for power. That was when something snapped, something inhuman. The glowing, redish hand that Nero kept hidden from there was said to be ‘Infected’, but for some reason this felt right.

  
Nero, Credo and Kyrie stepped outside, as knights draging bodies out. There was a screaming and the ground began to shake. Looking for the source of the panic, they could see a crowd running towards them. Demon scarecrows from earlier flopped and stubbled after the innocents, sometimes catching one and tearing into them.

  
Kyrie gasped grabbing onto Nero’s back. Credo yelled orders to his men for help with eventuation.

  
“Is this his work?” Nero asked revving his blade. The half demon Vergil had summoned hell’s minions in the past.

  
“I… I’m not sure...” Credo muttered looking at the carnage.

  
“Credo get Kyrie out of here. I’ll handle this.” Nero swung the flaming blade flaming not only cutting into the bags but igniting the demonic bugs inside. He spun like a tornado, a wall of flame that tore into the demons.

  
“Be careful! Vergil might have opened one of the hell gates!” Credo warned somehow still sounding like he was scolding. He put a hand on Kyrie’s shoulder and added “Have faith in him.”

Vergil stood atop a spire looking down on Fortuna, he could see everything going on.

In the middle of the city was The Hell Gate. It had been one of the entrances to the demon world, the one which they had used in the war. Sparda with the Yamato had sealed the gate and over the years it had just appeared a monument to these people.

  
Years ago, Vergil had come here in search of his father’s past. But what he could see, was other smaller hell gates off in the distance. These had not been here all those years ago. The people were crying out and demons flooded the streets. For a moment, he wondered if she was still out there and if she was ok.

  
His mind wandered to that kid, the one with the demonic blood. He couldn’t help but see the young Dante in him. Closing his eyes, he could sense the hell gates resonating and something else towards the castle. A feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time.

  
Vergil leapt off the spire and landed on the roof. He needed to investigate what he suspected and shut down this operation immediately. He leapt building to building, avoiding the crowds of scarecrows. He noticed a shape shoot into the air ahead of him.

  
That boy from before was leaping, grabbing with that demonic arm and moving the same direction as Vergil.

Nero had carved a path through the city, into the mines and out. Something wasn’t right. The air was growing colder and colder as he moved towards the gate. More scarecrows tried to stop him, but Nero made short work of them. His arm pulsed and his heart quickened as he got closer to the gate, snow falling unseasonably here. T

he little mining setup looked rather poor compared to the city and as Nero glanced around, he felt the temperature suddenly rise.

  
It was then, that a huge demon emerged. A hellish flaming centaur of giant size, leaving flaming hoof prints as he went. The old wooden buildings set fire and Berial announced “The human world… it’s been awhile.”

  
Nero and Berial walked passed each other, the demon paying him no mind. Nero however slammed his sword into the ground yelling and sending dirt into the air.

  
“How curious..” Berial mused turning around.

  
“Fires bad for the completion. Burn easy, never tan.” Nero smiled mockingly at the flaming beast.

  
“When I came to this world two thousand years ago, there was no such human as you.”

  
Vergil watched from the shadows, seeing the boy mocking and playing with the hell spawn. There was no doubt, this child had far more power than The Order members.

Nero and Berial began trading blows, the giant trying to hit the blur of blue, red and white. Vergil had the notion to kill them both, to stop these threats before they could grow. But instead he watched.

  
The Red-Queen battered Berial, each barely breaking the charred skin. The giant flaming sword Berial slung, never found its mark. Nero flipped over it, slide under it and lashed his own sword against the demons chest.  
Nero leapt up, grabbing The King of The Flaming Hell by the face with his projected arm. Berial’s flames went out and he was thrown into the air.

Then with deadly force, Nero with a single punch sent the demon flying. Nero himself didn’t know how he did that, he just acted on instinct and let his arm do the work. Berial crashed through what remained of the buildings, crying out in pain and forcing himself back up.

  
“You are just like he was...” Berial said anger ringing out.

  
“And who are we talking about?” Nero asked slinging his blade on his shoulder.

  
“I must restore my powers…” Berial burst into flames and back through the hell gate, leaving nothing but burnt empty space were the mining town had once been.

  
Nero sighed and complained about the demon ‘running away’ before he ran towards the castle.

Vergil however stayed a moment, inspecting the gate. He wondered if it was possible Nero had a connection to Sparda. In the millennium that Sparda spent in the human world, it’s possible he had taken multiple wives.

  
He flicked the Yamato and cut the Hell Gate into two pieces and shattering the Devil-Arm powering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was suprised how little I really covered in two chapters. I am really thinking dmc4 could run for 5 chapters purely based on what I'm seeing.


	12. Devil May Cry 4 - Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Devil May Cry 4

Sanctus lay upon an alter. His white robes had been dyed red by his blood and the large stab wound was visible exposed his insides. Around him were hooded figures, only the most trusted were allowed into the ceremony. Without a leader, The Order would collapse. The room began to fill with light, energy flowing. Two large almost robotic knights dragged a demon into the room. It was a humanoid horned creature. Its six eyes darted around the room as he moaned out in pain. It’s arms had been severed and it’s legs broken. A hunched, muscular hooded figure walked from Sanctus to the demon.

Hooded men brought two large white cases. One long and thin, the other a tiny box set upon a pillow. Bowing to him, they let the hunched figure open the long box. In it was a ivory spear, upon its tip was a silver spike that looked completely alien to the staff. The smaller box was opened, revealing a small piece of orangish metal. The spear tip was touched to the piece of metal and burst into red glowing energy. The demon looked on with fear as the hooded man walked towards him. The spear was glowing and vibrating.

“We will feed upon your flesh Agnus…” the demon croaked.

The hooded man stopped, just a moment before he drove the spear into the demon. Crying in pain, the demons flesh burned away into ash. The spear was now black, darker than any darkness. Agnus turned and held the spear above Sanctus. Driving the spear down into Sanctus' heart. The lights completely went out and Sanctus gasped, his lungs filling with air.

Castle Fortuna was wrapped in ice. It was summer and normally the gardens, trees and fields would be in bloom. But unnaturally this blizzard was wrapping the castle, as well as the cliffs around it. Nero slide down the rocks, dodging a few falling rocks and surfing the landslide. The castle was built in a valley with water bellow it. Its bridges were the only ways in and out. Nero never had been allowed here, but under Credo’s orders he was to search for the heretic Vergil. Stepping out onto the bridge, Nero could see Scarecrows dancing about stupidly. One turned to looked at him and Nero made a finger gun, yelling “Bang!!” The Scarecrow jerked expecting a real bullet and slipped off one of the castles many parapets.

Ahead of him, Nero saw an alien looking creature. It was tall mechanical, but also lizard like. It seemed to be covered in ice crystals. This demon seemed to watch Nero, before dissolving into ice. Nero found himself surrounded by these Frost, moving in and out of a self-made snowstorm. Nero reached out, grabbing one by the face with his phantom arm. He slammed one Frost into another, the ice shattering off them. Another dove for him, but Nero turned impaling it, before revving the Red Queen and setting it ablaze. The frost demons kept coming, how many were in the snowstorm Nero didn’t know, he just killed each one that dared show itself.

Nero saw a bolt of lightning rolling towards them and rolled out of the way. There was a woman with short blonde hair. She was tall skinny and dressed in the orders clothing, except the white sir-coat was open revealing a lot and instead of pants, she had knee high leggings and boots.

“You look like you need a little help there.” She laughed.

“As if. Who are you?” Nero kept his distance from the strange woman. On her back was a sword with a dragon head hilt.

“I’m Trish, I just recently joined. I was a devil hunter, but decided to settle down here.” She stretched, her sir-coat opening dangerously close to revealing more. “I had to prove how devote and dedicated I am to our Savior.”

“I see.. Well I have places I need to…” Nero started but Trish drew closer.

“You're kinda cute.” Trish fluffed Nero's hair and he turned the faintest red. “Aww what’s the matter, never known the touch of a woman?”

Nero drew his gun, aiming the blue rose at her. She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t even flinch when he fired. Behind her a frost let out a cold gasp of pain, before collapsing.

“I don’t have time. My mother told me not to talk with strange women,” Nero said rolling his eyes and walking past her.

“May the Savior be with you!” Trish called after him. For a moment she just stood watching him as he left. She began to smile a wicked smile and slid on her sunglasses.

Vergil stood atop a spire of the castle. He was watching Nero with mild curiosity and rolled hos eyes when he noticed Trish looking up and waving at him. Turning around he could see a Hellgate, perhaps this was the source of what he felt. The last had been powered by a Devil-Arm, so perhaps this one could be connected to Dante. Inside Vergil saw troubling signs. Statues, books and other artifacts that he recognized. Whatever The Order might be doing, they had a strange number of demonic artifacts from Malet island.

Nero ran through the castle, he slew every demon Vergil set loose with ease. Scarecrows, Hellhounds and Frost. He pushed his way into the courtyard and the Hellgate stood, split in two, along with the remains of a giant frog demon. Based on the smell Nero was a ways behind him. Nero wondered how destroying the Hellgates benefited Vergil or if he’d been the one to unleash them to begin with. Nero came into an old library and saw an old elevator shaft. The metal clanged noisely and seemed to be on it's way up. Nero peeked through the bars, not seeing anything, when he heard a loud clanking behind him. He turned surprised to see a man in fully body armor. It was clear to see it belonged to the order, but it not only looked mechanical, but was also much to heavy for a man to wear.

“Nice of you to show up,” Nero laughed pressing the down button a few times on the elevator control.

“Nero?” Echoed out of the helm.  
“That’s the name, don’t wear it out.” Nero tried to smirk at the Knight.

“I must order you to come with me.” There was no feeling, no trace of any emotion. It hardly sounded like command.

“I don’t take any orders from anyone but Credo, sorry.”

“It was not a question. I Bianco Angelo No.665 by order of Angus chief engineer, am taking you into custody.”

The knight jabbed a heavy lance, which Nero had to dodge. “Hey now rusty, don’t make me...” but before he could finish the Angelo revved it. His large shield slide back, snapping mechanically onto it’s back and making wings. Feet leaving the ground, Nero rolled aside, coat flying back from the force.  
Another charged and Nero leapt up, kicking down as the knight passed. The thud of his boots echoed oddly as the knight barreled down the hall. He made a sharp turn and made another charge, building speed. There was nowhere to hide. The elevator was slowly moving up, but till then the gates were closed. Nero turned, the lance drew closer and closer. It almost grazed his eye, as both his demonic arm and it’s projection grabbed it. The knight froze midair and jolted into his own hilt. Ripping it away, Nero thrust the lance back into the knight and revved. Over and over till the lance was glowing hot and exploded.

The Bianco Angelo fell to the ground, blood rushing everywhere. The blown away armor revealed a man, who wasn’t a man. The shredded armor exposed his chest. What looked like a stake wound was present were his heart was. His skin was grayish and eyes glowed with an internal power. Even scarier Nero thought he might have seen this man at one of Credo’s training sessions. This armor wasn’t possessed with demons, it was a man made into a demon.

“Alright, I want answers,” Nero said softly turning to the empty elevator gate as it opened. He stepped in and tapped the button with his left human hand.

In the underground complex there were passages, openings and vents. All them leading Nero deeper and deeper into a complex of both stone and machine. There was an unearthly glow and sometimes Nero could hear the sounds of heavily armored footsteps marching nearby. Soon came rooms with demons, Scarecrows, Lizard Demons and Hellhounds all being fed into machines. Most were half dead, but as they passed on the conveyor belt, only energy emerged. Nero hid behind a machine, as more Angelos passed, then ducked into the next room. There were dead men were strapped to a table, a large machine hung from the ceiling.

Based on what Nero could see, the demons were being turned into energy and fed to this point. Here whatever this was could be pulled to the dead bodies and pistons would extend. Nero pulled it down, noticing whatever needle or injector that fit at the end was missing.

“Where is the boy?” A White Knight asked marching with two others. He seemed to be a leader here. He carried a white sword, that matched his armor.

“Reports are that the elevators were…”

“ROCK THIS!!!” Nero shouted leaping out. He dive-kicked the leader and sent him into a machine which began grinding the knight and his armor. One Angelo stabbed his lance, but Nero pushed it aside into the other. Nero with both the sword of the White Angelo and his Red-Queen stabbed into the Knight.

An alarm went off, so Nero kept moving. He saw the armor being mass produced and more of the dead men strapped down. The lab led all the way back till he came into a circular room. A large glass window was above, revealing a rather large hunched man looking down at Nero.  
The room was round, with lots of cables. The middle housing a strange light in a cage. Nero stopped, looking to his demonic arm. It was glowing extremely bright and bathing the room in blue. He could feel a tingling, as if the air was alive. In the window there was a single beam of red light. There a broad sword floated, or at least what was left of one. This long sword had been shattered into pieces, the blade floating under the skull cross-guard. The top of the hilt was spiked, but clearly was missing one that had been broken off. The Rebellion had seen better days, but it clearly was pulsing with energy.

“So… you’ve come.” The man walking along, reading some kind of journal. “Just as I had expected.” He was a large muscular man with greasy hair parted to one side. He wore the orders clothes and a monocle.

“Huh… who the hell are you?” Nero asked shrugging at the strange man.

“I am Agnus…” he told and deeply bowed. “Working in secrecy, very few a p-p-p privy to my existence.”

“Funny, to figure an order official out for a stroll in a hellhole like this.” Nero let it be known how little he cared.

“HELLHOLE!!! WATCH YOUR WORDS!!!” Agnus’s voice went deep as he yelled. “Just as foul mouthed as I heard… all the rumors prove true. As will the new ones, concerning your d-d-d-d demise.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?” Nero mused walking towards the glass. “Killing me because the way I t-t-t-talk?”

Out of the walls, blades shot out, at first in the shape of swords, but then breaking apart to flap like a bat. They sliced at Nero, who cartwheeled, flipped and dodged. A nick to his wrist, a few strains of white hair. He would tire eventually. Nero scooped up on sword demon and tossed it hard against the glass. There was an electronic spark and static, but it held strong.

“It will t-t-take more than that!” Agnus mocked.

Nero felt a blade glaze his shoulder and turned catching it. Then reached out with his projected hand grabbing a second. Drawing The Red-Queen Nero leapt at the glass, all three hands crashing into it. Agnus gasped and cowered, but it held shattering the two sword demons. Nero fell back, smiling as he noticed the crack.

“Give up,” Agnus boomed.

From behind Nero a burst of electricity hit him. The room was alive and at its center an electrical storm cracked. Nero fell down, feeling his whole body going numb. With great pain he rolled to avoid a flying sword. They aimed their points and dove for him, each pushing Nero harder. Finally, he grabbed a sword demon as it passed and tossed it. The crack widened when it bounced off. Nero could feel the pain shooting through every cell. He threw another, but it missed, bouncing off the glass. His skin was beginning to blister. Nero revved the Red-Queen up as hard as she could and with everything he had, crashed into the glass. In a torrent of glass, flames and electricity, Nero slide into the room. Agnus fell to the ground and yelped, Nero standing over him with the giant blade in hand. Agnus's mouth agape, he stared at Nero's glowing blue arm.

“Tha.. tha.. tha… that’s demonic power,” Agnus stammered pointing at Nero’s arm. “How can it be?”

“Look who’s talking jackass!” Nero swung his sword forward and pointed it at the scientist. “Now answer my questions. What the hell is going on here?”

Agnus seemed to go from frightened to dramatically motioning to Nero’s arm. “How profound… it’s magnificent!”

“Ok… did you even hear me?” Agnus moved on Nero, who backed up and lightly swung the Red Queen. But as the blade got near Agnus caught it, holding it gently, yet impossibly strong. “If you want answers…” Agnus’s voice went deep as Nero tried to pull his weapon away, “Then I shall give them to you.” Then went shrill as Agnus released. “It has only been a few years since I began this research. Could… I isolate and bind demonic power?”

Behind them the machinery hummed. The red glowing light held the long sword and it’s many pieces in place. The skull stared out into nothingness. “It… could enable us to conquer the world… And that… that is the wish of his Holiness.”

“What a crock…” Nero laughed and rolled his eyes. “and you might as well ditch the efforts. His Holiness is dead.”

“Ahhh…” Angus whispered. “But his Holiness has been reborn as an angel.” He took a bow. “And so shall I.”

Angus smiled, his eyes staring into Nero’s. With a hiss, Nero spun around. He was pierced by a long spear and thrown into the wall, crashing into machinery. Two more Angelo’s charged in, stabbing into Nero’s shoulders and pinning him to the wall.

“See? See how this Soldier has changed?” Angus asked walking over to the floating knight. He lifted the visor revealing a darkened face. Energy glowed from its mouth and eyes. “He has ascended, became an angel!” His voice shifted to deep and raspy, “You have no idea the hardship!”  
Agnus reached his arms out as if reaching to the heavens, a wild look in his eyes. “I had to fuse man and demon, to make angels! I had to summon countless demons and prepare our men to handle demonic power! Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task.”

“Summoning?” Nero muttered, blood running down his body. “So, it was you who made the gate?”

“Yes.. yes the hell gate!” Agnus nodded. “I created merely as a reference, a substitution for the real gate. But after utilizing an extremely powerful Devils-Arm… it proved sufficient.”

“What the hell are you talking about…” Nero struggled to get free, pain shooting through his body.

“Hmm, you should rest. Soon you will be the next subject of experimentation, so that I can learn a little something about you and that arm.” Agnus came close, nearly caressing Nero’s demonic arm, always just short of touching.

“Never.” Nero managed and spat blood upon the scientist.  
Agnus groaned and whipped his face. His eyes bulged with some strange germophobic rage. “t..t.. t.. take him out.”

Angus motioned and the Angelos pointed their spears forward and rammed into Nero. Lances pierced his chest, tearing flesh, blood flowing down the metal walls and armor. Everything went black, the white-haired youth slipped out of conciseness and into darkness.

Vergil walked the castle. The hall was filled with demons that he had carved his way through. Armored Angelo’s armor littered here and there. The Yamato was shaking, and Vergil felt something strange. For a moment his body was in flux, demonic claws tearing at his palm, the next blood running down his human hands. A warm feeling, a heat. The words echoed in his mind “I see a devil inside you has awakened as well.”

“Nero!” a voice called.

“Run!! RUN!! Kyrie!!!”

Nero felt something. Was it death? Was it his arm? That need, that want for power.

“Power?” another deeper voice asked. It was inhuman and horrible. A flaming red figure appeared in Nero’s mind. “Vengeance!! For those they take from us!!”

Nero thought of his adopted parents. The parents that had been taken from him both times, taken from Kyrie and Credo. He needed power, power to kill all of them.  
“Kill every last demon, till they pay…” was that Nero’s voice or someone else’s?”

Nero reached out, instinctively he knew. The Rebellion flew towards his hand and as he caught it, he exploded in energy. The Knights nearly incinerated, their semi demon corpses falling crumpled in twisted armor. Agnus was flung back his human shape becoming charged and forcing him to transform. Agnus collapsed a disgusting bug in the guise of an angel. Nero pointed the now reformed blade at his enemy for just a moment, power flowing off of him and taking a shape. A red demon with spiked hair and glowing eyes. The Rebellion vanished, energy flowing up Nero’s arm and the apparition drew the blade form gigantic and pulsing with dark power.

“HOW!!?” Agnus demanded. “Not even I could succeed in restoring it!!”

“From that day forth… my arm changed…” Nero’s voice was echoed by the shape behind him. Darkness enveloped them both. “And a voice echoed… power… give me more… POWER!!” he walked forward, almost as if possessed.

“What?” Agnus gasped looking confused, twisting his long insect fingers.

“And if I become a demon… so be it… I’ll endure the exile… anything to protect… HER!!” Nero flung the blade forth, it’s energy cut through glass, metal and wire. Agnus ducked, screaming.

“This is preposterous!!! Preposterous!!!””

As Nero’s cut destroyed the building without real aim, Agnus used it as his chance. He slipped out the ceiling, flying away cowardly crying “Preposterous!!” Nero closed his eyes, his arm glowing between red and blue. The image of Dante faded and he collapsed to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Been moving into a new apartment and getting back to work here. I also struggled with writing the Agnus scene for some odd reason. I'm trying to do so much behind the scenes here and not always sure how it's coming out. A lot of this is working with the change of how the order tech would be changed because of having the rebellion vs the yamato.


	13. Devil May Cry 4 - Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of Devil May Cry 4

Credo walked at a brisk rate, he needed to check on his holiness. The ascension ceremony was being led by Agnus and he didn’t trust that snake. He was using an old tunnel that lead from town to headquarters quickly. He had been ordered to bring Nero in. He had no idea what the boy had done, but if he was possessed by a demon as they said, he would deal with it.

There was an old tram that ran along these old paths. Some said that Sparda himself led the humans down into here while he fought a hundred demons to protect them. Blue flames adorned it; soul power taken from demons.

“You seem in a hurry.” Credo put a hand to his sword but felt a droplet of blood running down neck. Vergil had the Yamato to his throat. “Drop the weapon.” Reluctantly, he complied.

“I have questions and if you answer, I might not kill you.” Vergil’s eyes were cold, Credo felt shaken as though he had seen that look before.

“I am a sworn knight. I don’t answer to anyone, even a Son of Sparda.” Credo tried to sound strong, but with a weapon at his throat, it came out as hollow as it was.

“The boy, the one with the arm. Tell me about him.” Vergil circled his blade almost digging in.

“He’s not important. His arm has been infected by…”

“Don’t lie to me!” Vergil warned. “How old is he?”

“Nineteen” Credo answered, Vergil’s eyes widened and seeing the opening Credo moved. With a flash of energy Credo ascended, transforming into an angelic like state. Behind his head a gold halo formed and on his right arm a shield. Vergil was thrown back, catching himself as he slid.

“I shall smite all evil! You shalt lay not a hand upon Nero!”

Golden spears surrounded Vergil and giant sword formed in Credo's hand. Vergil seemed frozen, not even seeming to notice the blades getting closer and closer.

The spears crashed together, pinning Vergil, blood flying everywhere and then Credo went in for the finish. Leaping as high as he could in the underground tunnel and plunging towards Vergil. Credo through his whole body into it, which only was worse when he saw a flash. He tried to stop but, the Yamato plunged into his shield and nearly his heart.

Credo froze, Vergil had hardly moved. He seemed unaffected by the blades piercing him and appeared more lost in thought. The gold spears vanished, and Vergil tightened his grip on his katana.

“Return to me the Sparda,” Vergil warned. “I know it was The Order who stole my artifacts… my devil arms.” He stepped forward, driving the Yamato deeper out Credo's shoulder. “Abashed the devil stood and felt how awful goodness is and saw Virtue in her shape how lovely: and pined his loss.”

“You bastard!!” Credo cried as Vergil brought him to his knees, transforming back to human form.

“Stay down dog,” Vergil warned and lifted his fist. A light enveloped it and a gauntlet formed glowing with demonic mechanics. With a quick punch, Gilgamesh knocked Credo clean out.

A dying forest, Nero ran through the jungle as plants died around him. Scarecrows had plants growing out of them but seemed to be wilting away. The path to headquarters was clear and with every step Nero wondered why he couldn’t catch up to this bastard. Why the order was allowing these experiments and how long had his holiness had such batshit plans.

All he knew was after this, Nero was going to talk to Kyrie. Maybe they’d leave, find a quiet place to settle down. He where he had tolerated, now he wanted nothing to do with the crazy cult anymore. The Order’s large white fortress stood shining over everything. Nero started up the stairs, that lead up high into the air. Lizard demons leapt onto the stairs and Nero began shooting them, picking them off from a range.

He charged up the steps, tossing one demon off the side and cutting down three more. As he finally reached the top, he stopped. It was a large white circular platform that looked out on the oceon. There waiting for Nero was a wounded Credo. He looked pale, his white clothing still stained red.

“Credo!! Are you alright?!” Nero called. Credo marched towards him; his eyes ablaze. Nero stopped and raised his eyebrows. “That’s a look you shoot your enemy.” Credo eyes drifted to the demonic arm and back to Nero’s face.

“Ok… so how did you receive that wound? What’s The Order after? And how is Vergil even really involved in any of this?” Nero demanded answers, tired of the lies.

“You don’t get to demand answers!” Credo shouted and drew his sword. Nero stepped back, their swords meeting for just a moment. Credo looked slightly panicked, but he also seemed to know he was at his limit. “Nero… you need to surrender yourself to the order. You aren’t well…” Credo composed himself as he tried to soften his voice.

“Credo, you need to listen to me. The Order is using demonic artifacts to fuse demons into humans. Nothing is right.” Nero swept his hair out of his eyes. “I think we should get Kyrie out of…”

“Nero!” Credo lost his facade, anger burned in his eyes. “Your arm is infected and you are delusional. You need to STAND DOWN!”

“No, you stand down!” Nero flared back. “You need to listen to me!!! Stop treating me like a kid!” Credo let out a yell and raised his sword. Nero stepped back again, shock in his eyes at his adopted brother. He them looked at his hand, “This is my power… I need this.”

With another attack, Nero raised his glowing arm instinctively and grabbed the blade. Holding Credo’s blade in his hand and staring into the rage filled eyes, Nero felt a surge of demonic energy, but not from himself.

Credo’s blade grew giant and Nero was thrown back to the edge of the platform. One white and gold wing spread out. Credo began walking towards Nero, grown giant and covered in feathers.

“This is my last warning!!” A distorted voice cried out. He formed a giant spear and held it up. “I don’t want to kill you!!”

Nero stood in shock, wordless at this sight. He didn’t know if there was anyone he could trust, anymore. He needed to find Kyrie and maybe just run away from all this bullshit. This Demon that spoke with Credo’s voice let out another roar and threw the spear. Nero reacted; he hardly knew what he was doing. His Demonic apparition of a hand caught the spear, twisting it around to throw it with all his and a phantom strength.

Credo was thrown back into the wall and was pinned to it. The spear was in his gut, but his shoulder also burst open. The golden weapon vanished and Credo fell to the floor transforming back into a human. Nero ran to him and lifted Credo into his arms.

“Nero… I… I..” Credo stammered pain etched on his face.

“Credo!! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Nero cried, holding back tears.

“Credo?!” Kyrie cried out.

Nero looked up into her eyes. He opened his mouth but couldn’t form words. He was covered in Credo’s blood and her eyes was slowly going to his glowing clawed arm.

“Nero?!! Your arm! What happened!?” Kyrie looked panicked. She didn’t seem to decide if she should run to her wounded brother or keep her distance. “Why… why did you do this?”

“This isn’t what it seems!” Nero pleaded. “Let me explain.”

“It was our intention to protect you from the truth…” from behind Kyrie a figure slid into view. Agnus stood behind her, holding a living demonic sword. “Nero is a demon.” He whispered into her ear.

“You son of a…” Nero took a step forward and Agnus grabbed Kyrie and held the blade to her throat.

“No worries, I have no intentions of harming her… yet. Though it appears your attachment goes further than friendship.” Agnus smirk as he spoke.

“Agnus… how dare you use my sister. This is my fight.” Credo struggled to his feet, before going to one knee. “Let her go…”

“His holiness predicted your defeat, and ordered your sister be utilized,” Agnus told his face marked with smug enjoyment.

Credo glared, trying to get up, but fell back. Nero charged past him and Agnus transformed with energy, magic circles and sigils. Becoming his bug like form, before flying a safe distance in the air.

“If you want her, come and get her!” Agnus yelled out looking down on Nero. “For I cannot guarantee her fate!”

Flying away Nero slammed his sword into the ground, before turning to Credo. “WHERE IS HE TAKING HER?” He grabbed Credo with his demonic hand and lifted him off the ground by the collar. “BACK TO HEAD QUARTERS?”

Credo stared into Nero’s eyes; it was that look; the same one he saw from Vergil. “I think so but, it’s a trap Nero.”

“Then it’s a trap, I’ll just have to spring.”

“Listen to me, it’s important.” Credo looked down at Nero, who held him like he was nothing. “I need time to heal my wounds. Get Kyrie and I’ll go to his holi…”

“Fuck his holiness,” Nero lowered Credo, letting him struggle to stand. “I’m going to kill anyone who gets in my way.”

Nero held nothing back, he charged into Headquarters. It was pearl white everywhere, with bridges and views of the ocean. Defenses activated and energy beams ran across rooms. Nero dove flipped and leapt over each beam of light that came his way. The very edge of his coat caught on one and was burned away.

The Order was serious. To get this far took inhuman reaction and skill. Angelo’s stood waiting at choke points, but Nero fought with a newfound savagery. Tearing away weapons, limbs and armor. He went further and further in, not caring how his body begged for a break. Kyrie was in danger and there was no time.

The lizard demons Assaults began scaling the walls. The Angelos turned from Nero and beginning to fight the invaders. The demons from Hell were attacking the Order’s artificial demons. Nero took this advantage, slipping past everyone and finally spotting who he was looking for.

Agnus in his full bug like state floated above. He seemed to be shouting orders to the Angelos and directing the battle. By him, Kyrie floated in a containment device that somewhat looked like an hourglass. A red light covered her, as she seemed to be calmly sleeping.

“AGNUS!!” Nero shouted and slammed the Red Queen into the stone. “What have you done to her!!”

“Why don’t you come s..see?” Agnus asked his demonic features twisting. “I won’t be so easy on you THIS TIME!!”

Agnus flew forward, but Nero in his rage summoned the Rebellion. He launched dark energy that Agnus twisted through the air to dodge, but it clipped his wings. Nero gripped the long sword with both hands and rushed. Agnus swung, but Nero easily blocked it and countered with a stab. Agnus laughed blocking it, and another, and another, the stabs kept getting faster and faster. Soon it wasn’t just Nero, but a giant flaming red phantom joined in. Millions, no billions of stabs. There was just no way for the awkward bug man to keep up. Soon he was torn into, pieces of demonic chitin chipping and flying off. Nero finished with one last stab and sent Agnus flying back and bouncing off the wall.

“Kyrie, I’m here I…” Nero looked up to her about to reach out, when a white knight leapt down. It was a slightly different Angelo. Pure white, with metal decorative fears in its armor and a flaming sword in hand. This Alto Angelo glowed with a power that the others seemed to lack.

“I see Agnus has failed…” came Sanctus’s voice, from with it. “Then I shall have to handle this myself.”

“This has nothing to do with her, let Kyrie go!” Nero pledded, but was soon grabbed by more knights.

Nero tore them apart, crushing one’s helmet and splitting one in half, but they kept coming. How many did he fight? The Red Queen blazed with life as the Rebellion drew blood. Angelo after Angelo, kill after kill, as they kept charging. Sanctus drew Kyrie out of the containment device, white armor holding her effortlessly.

“NO!! LET HER GO!!” Nero shouted, reaching out towards them, but having to stepped back as a spear flew past. He caught the knight by the foot and slammed him hard into the ground, while another rammed his shield into his side.

Nero leapt up, kicked off the shield and towards Sanctus. He reached out of Kyrie, shouting her name. In her magically induced sleep, Kyrie softly called back “Nero…” His hand closed on her necklace, the chain snapping, but Nero felt himself falling back.

More Angelos dove for Nero and he was forced back down. The red phantom exploded forth and sent them crashing into the wall. However, Kyrie and Sanctus were gone.

Nero stood shaking; he had failed again. He held the necklace he’d given Kyrie in his hand, tears running down his face. He slammed his demonic hand into the ground, even with its hardened flesh it hurt. The scream echoed as Nero hit the ground, over and over, splintering the stone and sending cracks through the entire room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I struggled with this one. I mean what I really want to get to is the Nero/Vergil dynamic. But this part of the story is kinda... well chasing Kyrie and fighting some bosses. The structure of the game kinda hurts this section. Which is funny because 1 should be by that logic a loooot harder. Hopefully 4 can flow a little bit better from here.


	14. Devil May Cry 4 - The Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of Devil May Cry 4

Nero was heated, his mind was racing everywhere, and his heart boomed in his ears. The halls of headquarters were covered in the demons battling each other. Pieces of armor and lizards piled on each other, painting walls in blood. With a snap, he stabbed one breathing Assault and revved. With each step, Nero rage grew. The living area of the order featured tall pillars, fancy carpeting.

As the young man reached a fancy door, his phantom limp tore it off the hinges. There was a nice dining set, set on a raised dais. There sitting at the table sat Vergil. He had a book in his hand with a large V on it and seemed to be waiting.

“What are you doing here?” Nero demanded, his fist balled.

Vergil stood up and looked him over. It made Nero uncomfortable, and that only made him angrier.

“I am here recovering what was stolen from me and my family.” There was no edge to Vergil's voice, he just calmly walked a few paces putting himself between Nero and the door. “My father’s sword The Sparda. Something not designed for humans to bare, and The Rebellion.” On the name Rebellion, Vergil motioned to Nero's arm.

“I need this…” Nero whispered manifesting the blade. “It calls to me and with it I’m going to slay every last one of The Order if I have to.”

“That sword was forged by The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. It’s dangerous when not in the hands of his descendants. I’ve seen men lose their minds to it’s power.”

Nero clinched harder to the weapon, for a moment he stared into the blade, reflecting light and a mirror image of himself. The cold sword seemed to call to him, to right wrongs, to save innocents. But it also called for power, destruction and to destroy all who stood in his way. For a moment, the beating, the pain flowed from the tip down his arm.

Vergil reached out to take the handle, but Nero jerked back, banishing the blade.

“Back off, don’t think you are all buddy buddy with me now! I have as much reason to smash your smug face in as theirs!” Nero’s rage burst back into a faint demonic glow.

“That would be unwise,” Vergil mocked.

Nero wasted no time, the red burning image of Rebellion apparated behind him and raised the phantom blade high into the air. He let out a roar that was echoed by the Demon. Vergil’s eyes widened in recognition. He half drew The Yamato and blocked, before side stepping The Red Queen.

The flames of both Rebellion and of Nero revving his blade, licked Vergil’s coat and face. But he seemed to dance around, letting all the attacks just miss him. Nero shot into the air and dove for him, but Vergil vanished, letting Nero crash into the table and chairs.

“Stop PLAYING WITH ME!!” Nero shouted and the phantom roared, smashing the bits of wood to pieces. The blade grew hotter and hotter, till he swung and sent a wave of energy.

Vergil drew the Yamato and split it. Then with a flick, sheathed the blade and took stance. “Show me your real power.” The energy wave crashed against the floor, scorching the stone

Nero leapt forward Rebellion missing Vergil, who dove back and drew. Nero blocked the attack, but The Red-Queen exploded, the Yamato splitting the blade in two. Nero froze, he felt the katana graze his hair, before Vergil snapped in back in the saya. Nero looked at the handle, thinking of Kyrie bringing it to him.

“Now, be a good child and let the adult handle it.” Vergil sneered and held out his hand. “Return The Rebellion.”

Nero let out a cry, summoning blue phantom blades that spun like little double sided throwing knives. Slamming down with all his strength Nero felt Vergil block the attack. Now with all the power he had, he would crush him, nothing stood in his path, Nero’s would crush everything or one who would hurt him or Kyrie.

“Impressive…” Vergil smiled standing with his weapon sheathed. One hand gripping Nero’s demonic arm and the other resting on his own weapon. Seven phantom swords floated in the air holding Nero back. He had cut through six but the last one still held. Nero’s similar blades stuck out of Vergil, blood running down his coat.

Nero was pulled and thrown to the ground. The Rebellion clanged and clattered on the stone floor. As Nero went to move, the sheathed Yamato crashed down on his shoulder.

“You are making a fool of yourself. If you don’t stop moving I’ll take that arm off before you can reach that weapon.”

Nero froze, before he reached out with his phantom limb. It grabbed Vergil by the throat, however with almost no effort Vergil push it aside and sliced, splitting the apparition. Nero collapsed, finally truly given in to defeat.

Vergil sighed picked up the Rebellion. Then setting it against the wall, he found one of the few unbroken chairs. He set it up right and took a seat, crossing his legs and not quiet looking at the young man. “I acknowledge your power… Nero. But you are too hot headed, to be a descendant of Sparda, is a heavy burden.”

“Sparda?” Nero muttered sitting up. He felt sore, all the battles were taking a toll on his body. But his rage had kept the pain down.

“Yes, I suspect this is why The Order is using you. They want your power, the power of a true devil.”

“Well I don’t care who or why they want me. I have to save Kyrie, no matter who or what I have to kill.” Nero clinched his fist, he couldn’t bare this weakness.

“And this woman is important to you?” Vergil asked

“Yes…” Nero admitted. “She’s everything to me. When everyone rejected me, when I was an orphan with everything to prove, she was there through it all.” Nero dug his claw into the hard skin, pain shooting through. “Whatever devil has possessed me, whatever evil, he can have my soul. As long as I can have more power.”

There was silence, Nero breathing heavy and just letting go. Maybe it was all the fighting, maybe he was just at his breaking point. Tears running down his face, turning away to hide this fact from the world.

“That’s not a demon,” Vergil stood and closed his eyes. “You are part Devil, part Sparda. That right arm is not evil. It’s as much a part of you, as your left.” Vergil picked up the Rebellion and for a moment balanced the weight in his hand. “Now that you have calmed down, you might stand a chance.”

Vergil held the hilt out to Nero, who hesitated, but took the handle. Vergil pulled him to his feet, looking the young man straight in the eyes before releasing his grip.

“Why… why help me?” Nero asked quietly.

“That sword once belong to my brother. His name was Dante and you happen to remind me a lot of him. Now go, before I change my mind.”

“Right… thanks.” Nero said awkwardly turning away. Vergil watched him leave, standing still as a statue.

“So the boy looks like his father huh?”

Vergil turned seeing Trish standing in the doorway. She smiled at him with a knowing look. He crossed his arms and covered his eyes.

“It would seem my past has caught up with me,” Vergil laughed dryly.

“The boy is hot headed, you sure you want to leave him with that weapon?”

Vergil nodded. “Yes, he has a lot to learn. But I’ll trust my own flesh and blood. Besides I’ll just take care of things myself if I have to.”

“And his Mother? Is she?”

“Dead I assume.” Vergil's brow dropped and he lowered his head. “I never knew.”

“Must have been quite the woman to tame a son of Sparda.” Trish joked, but her voice was soft. She put a hand on Vergil’s shoulder, he did not move.

Nero charged up the outside balconies of Headquarters into a round walled off area. Angelo’s descended on him, but Nero tore through them with his clawed arm and the long blade. He was a glowing red beast, but he was now in control of it.

First it was a pair of legs, then a torso. As Nero went higher and higher, he could see what they were constructing. It was a giant man, ivory white and angelic. This round building of walls and platforms had been it’s constructing ground. Finally reaching the top, he saw the human face of pure white stone looking down upon him. The image of Sparda was much more human than most depictions, but this savior was clearing inspired by the Dark Knight.

“What the…” Nero muttered; he raised his gun as Sanctus came into view.

“Is it not beautiful?” His holiness asked. Sanctus was glowing with energy, a blue gem in the center of the statue glowing.

“I think we have a difference of opinion.” Nero took a few steps forward. Fury burned in him, but he steeled himself.

“What a shame…” Sanctus whispered.

Out of the blue gem, a slender figure emerged. Kyrie, still sleeping phased out of the gem. The energy around her seemed to pull and beg for her to return to being one. “Is it not your wish to become one with her?” Nero gritted his teeth. “Within the body of the savior your mortal bodies will combine, melding into one and creating his core. A thing of utter and pure beauty.”

“Go blow yourself,” Nero snarled. Kyrie seemed to open her eyes, looking at him with a distant gaze. “I’m here to save you. Please trust me.”

Sanctus twisted his face in disgust and with a flick of his wrist drew Kyrie back in. He and The Savior moved together, raising their hands and bringing them down in the spot Nero had stood.

“FEEL THE POWER OF THE SAIVOR!!” Sanctus shouted spit flying.

Nero however was bolting up the arms, Rebellion drawn and glowing a deep angry red. He leapt off the forearm and landed next to Sanctus. He let out a roar and swung as hard as he could.

Sanctus however floated back, a slight panic in his eyes. There was an energy forming in his hand. The Demon Sword Sparda took shape and as he took it. Sanctus met Nero’s attacks, the two blades rang out as if in objection.

Shaking, the Savior began trying to force him off. Nero dug the Rebellion in, sliding down the arm and digging his clawed hand in. Sanctus laughing, held up the Sparda and sent down cracks of energy. Nero flipped onto the blade, using it to stand and reach out, as lightning bounced around him. He grabbed Sanctus pulling him down with his phantom limb. Then as the robbed man came flying down, Nero and the flaming demon began pumping him with their fist.

Sanctus cried swinging and watching Nero dodge, feet never leaving the hilt of the Rebellion. A fist slammed into Sanctus’s jaw, sending teeth everywhere, but the old man readied another attack. Nero twisted, avoiding the attack but instead Sanctus went for the phantom. The Sparda began to glow as the red demon was cut in half, disbursing. 

Nero flipped, turning to avoid the giant blade and catching the Rebellion midair, but then had the colossal fist of the Savior slam into him. Nero cried out, the fist slamming him into the stone wall.

Falling broken to the ground, Nero felt everything spinning. He’d come so far, too far to fail here. Yet no matter how he tried, his body wasn’t responding.

The Savior picked Nero up and he felt himself slipping. He was slowly being dragged into the stone being. He began to fight, but he saw Kyrie’s face. Nero reached out, he held her in that blackness. He was losing himself, but he would not lose her.

“Agnus, please retrieve the Rebellion.” Sanctus’s voice echoed out of the Savior, now in perfect control of it.

“Y… yes at once!”

Agnus buzzed from behind and made for the long blade. He landed, bug like skin squishing his feet met stone. He reached down to take it, when he felt himself falling. Not like his legs were giving way, but as if he had just lost all feeling in them. As his vision blurred, he saw Vergil and then his own pelvis, before Vergil took another swing.

“AHHHH The Son Of Sparda!!! Does not the image of your father fill you with wonder?” Sanctus asked, stretching his massive stone body.

Vergil looked up at him, coat blowing in the wind. His gaze stayed fixed, as he slid the Rebellion on his back. “This mockery won’t stand.”


	15. Devil May Cry 4 - In The Shadow of Sparda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Part of DMC4

The stone platforms crumbled, The Saivor rose into the air, floating. A giant halo formed behind it, emanating with power as it raised into the air. Vergil scowled from the highest point of the rubble. He gripped the Rebellion, and whispered “Dante…”

“Have you come to reclaim your son?” Sanctus asked, his voice booming from the Savior. “Why don’t you join him? There is much for you to catch up on.”

“Ridiculous.”

Vergil vanished, the Rebellion slammed into the gut of the Savior and for an instant Sanctus could see Vergil kick off a white Angelo. The head of the statue slowly moved, looking down as Vergil pulled the Rebellion out, launching himself onto the colossal bicep and drawing the Yamato. He charged up the arm to the shoulder, leaving deep cracks and chips in the stone. With a large motion, the Savior raised it’s left hand and went to swipe Vergil away.

Vergil stabbed down the Rebellion to the hilt, then sheathed the Yamato. As the giant hand got with reach, he drew. The Yamato sang, stone chips flying everywhere. The fingers were cut down to the knuckle. Sanctus roared in pain as he twisted the Savior. It fly high into the air, nerves and demonic tentacles erupting from the hand. As Sanctus' voice echoed, Vergil could hear the echo of thousands behind it. Demons, humans, all were fused into this abomination. Vergil’s skin crawled, this thing reminded him of Mundus.

The fingers formed pale skin, trying to meld with the stone. Vergil realized he couldn’t completely kill this thing from the outside. He landed on a bell tower looking up as the Savior came closer. The town was completely empty, all life going to the Savior, willingly or by force.

“Hey, Vergil!”

He looked down Trish waved to him. Vergil leapt down and stretched his shoulder.

“So… where’s Nero?” she asked taking a few pot shots at the flying Angelos.

“He’s taking a nap inside that thing.” Vergil rubbed his chin. There wasn’t a way to just cut his way to Sanctus. With the Sparda, Vergil might have been able to blow it apart piece by piece till it ran out of souls. Vergil paused at that, he was willing to, but if he didn’t have to.

“What’s the plan? I’m down for whatever,” Trish asked stretched out on a bench and yawned.

“I need a hand,” Vergil admitted and his eyes drifted over to someone leaning against a nearby wall. The only person who had not been gathered up.

Sanctus looked down upon the city. Fortuna stood silent, all the power of the other, of mankind was raised high to glory. He could see the little specks that was Trish and Vergil. They looked like ants. Ants who should be crushed. Trish went to a knee and held her hands together, Vergil placed a foot into them and with a bolt lightning, a blue blur coming towards Sanctus.

He went to swat him away, like a fly, but a large sword crashed into his wrist. Credo is angelic form slammed all his weight to move the massive arm. Golden spears chipped at it’s body. Damning them, Sanctus froze as Vergil was between his eyes. He drew the Yamato across them, veins and demonic blood gushing out. Then like a bullet he shot down, slamming the Yamato into the Savior’s chest gem.

“NERO!!! IS THIS REALLY ALL YOU CAN DO?” Vergil called out.

The Savior spun, crying in pain. Vergil held, pushing the Yamato deeper and deeper. He could feel the lives in the being. The Yamato’s power was to split, to separate anything into pieces. But there was so much, so many pieces to manage. 

Sanctus spun, his left arm coming up. But it too was thrown back by a huge bolt of lighting. A demonic woman floated with wings spread. Trish had transformed into a vague image of Alastor and unleashed yet more electrical attack to hold the stone being back.

Vergil drew the Yamato back and slammed it down to the hilt. He felt a vibration go through his arm and the whole statue. “WAKE UP!!!” He shouted and somewhere felt Nero’s presence.

“THE BOY IS MIIIIINE!!! Sanctus cried, slamming Trish into the ground. “THE POWER OF SPARDA IS MINE!!!” Credo rammed into the side of his head, nearly making the giant ivory demon fall over. 

A demonic arm ripped out of the gem, glowing with a deep blue power. It grabbed Vergil by the collar and drew him close. Vergil put a hand on the clawed fist and for a moment let himself be held in place. The fingers opened and letting his father go. Nero gripped the Yamato and drew it further into the Savior.

“WHAT!!!!?” Sanctus cried. The Savior began thrashing about wildly and blood gushed out of random gashes that seemed to come from within.

Vergil landed next to Trish, she was laying in a crater looking exhausted. Vergil sat down and laid back, taking a deep breath.

“So… leaving it to him?” Trish asked weakly fixing her hair.

“I think he’s got it.”

The Savior fell to his knees, destroying buildings and landmarks. Then Nero burst forth from the chest, carrying Kyrie. The stone colossus moved no more, and all was still. Putting Kyrie down, the two walked over to the crater and Trish clapped her hands.

Vergil stood up, dusted himself off and approached Nero. On the boy’s back was The Sparda and in his demonic arm, the Yamato. Vergil held out his open hand.

“That’s a big boy toy. Give it to me.”

Nero hesitated, looking at Vergil, but Kyrie touched his shoulder. He handed the Sparda to Vergil, who lifted it with ease onto his back, only to hold his hand out again.

“And the Yamato.”

Nero tilted his head and groaned before summoning it with a flash of light. Vergil reached out to take it, but Nero held on. “You have a lot of explaining to do. Is what Sanctus said true?”

Vergil looked him in the eyes and nodded. Nero let go of the katana and Vergil went to sheath it but was caught under the jaw by Nero’s demonic fist.

“NERO WHY!? Kyrie yelled.

Vergil’s face was forced to the sky, but after a second finished sheathing the weapon. “I am guessing you want an explanation.”

“Yeah that would be nice ya dead beat!? Where have you been, why haven’t you ever come looking for me?” Nero cried out and balled his fists. Kyrie held onto him, but Nero was shaking.

“I didn’t know.” Vergil was blunt and frowned. “I was young, I was consumed with power and roaming place to place. Your mother was beautiful, but I didn’t forsake my goals till I had lost everything.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST COME BACK THEN? WHO EVEN IS MY MOTHER? WHY WAS I ABANDONED??!” Nero took a step forward, even with Kyrie trying to comfort him.

“I was ashamed. I’d hoped she would have moved on and I didn’t know she was with child. I haven’t returned here since.”

“AT LEAST GIVE ME HER NAME!”

Vergil sighed, looking down. “Her name was Beatrice… she was a wonderful woman.”

Nero wrapped his arms around Kyrie and refused to look at Vergil. The demonic arm glowing, the blood of Vergil, of Sparda in his veins.

“Nero…” Kyrie whispered. “If she hadn’t left you with us, I would never have met you. I know you are hurting, but I love you.”

“I… I love you.” Nero with tears in his eyes reached back and pulled out the necklace he’d gotten her. Kyrie smiled and did not even flinch at the blue demonic hand pushing back her hair.

“Looks like a happy ending to me,” Trish said elbowing Vergil.

He didn’t respond, only reached back for the other sword than the Sparda. The three swords of Sparda, his namesake, The Yamato and The Rebellion. Vergil held it out, once again to Nero.

“This belonged to a son of Sparda. Dante, my brother and your uncle,” Vergil explained. “Keep this and one day we’ll meet again. Then if you want to run this through me again, feel free to try. Or I can tell you more about your mother.”

Nero took the handle, looking doubtful at his newfound father. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

“Deal with it,” Vergil laughed and turned away. The Sparda reflected Nero and Kyrie, almost watching them in the shadow of the Savior.

Credo landed next to them in Angelic form. Kyrie's face went from fear to shock as it turned back into her brother. Nero looked at Credo and then pulled him into the hug as well. 

Vergil left Nero to his family, preparing to redouble his search for Dante. The Rebellion had shown up, there must be more clues out here and he was going to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh ok, DMC4 is done. Just 5 to go. I had a lot go on during this one, got an apartment, started dating and moved in a girlfriend. Now I'm sick at home with the Covid. Hope all the changes to the plot will make 5 as fun to write as I think.
> 
> As per normal, Comments are loved, I'm always open to feed back or ideas. XD ty all


	16. Devil May Cry 5- The Nightmare Begins

Devil Arms are dangerous. Any mortal coming near them, might hear their call. Lady walked down the hall and while she was use to demonic powers, it still gave her chills. A skinny man was following her, he looked a little ill and stopped to look at pieces of a strange bluish-purple guitar that was in pieces.

“Don’t touch anything,” Lady warned. “I’ll talk to Vergil.”

“Right,” The stranger answered and pointed finger guns at her.

Vergil was waiting for her. He was staring out the window at the moon with his hands behind his back. He was wearing a light blue lacy shirt and a black vest. The room had yet more tomes and books scattered all over. A single metal spike in a small glass dome was set on the desk. By it was a large painting, featuring Eva, Dante, Vergil and a scratched out Sparda.

“It’s been awhile,” Vergil said softly turning. “Is so rare to receive a visitor.”

“I’ve been more than busy.” Lady looked slightly uncomfortable, something Vergil noted quickly. “It’s hard to know where you will be. I have information and wanted to pass it along to you.”

Vergil took a seat and motioned for her to as well. He had been actively hunting for the past five years, looking for information both from human and demon sources.

He had recently come back from Fortuna again. There the Order had been restructured and broken down. Credo was leading the people in rebuilding what they had lost. The Savior had used the lives of so many, that half the population had been decimated. Demon attacks were still common, but Nero was leading a force to clear them out. They had given up the holy and churchy part of the Order and now had to embrace a lot of the more modern populace from the near by countries.

Vergil had hoped to try to talk to his son, but he had not returned during Vergil’s time there.

“So, I met someone with information.” Lady did not quite look at Vergil. “I was going to check it out myself and see if I could find some before, I came to you. But… I don’t think I can handle it.”

“Is this in regard to Dante?” Vergil did not wait to get to the point. “Or Mundus?”

“Well he insisted on coming to talk to you himself, shall I let him in?”

“Fine, bring him in.”

As the words left Vergil’s mouth, the door opened. Lady turned looking shocked as the skinny young man entered. He was a little shorter than Vergil, blonde with a black spiked jacket and choker on. He wore a white undershirt and ripped jeans. He smiled, his long hair flowing behind him.

“Hello Vergil, the name is Tony,” he introduced taking a sip from a soda can. He didn’t waste any time coming over and sitting on the desk, disregarding Vergil’s personal space. For just a second Vergil could see an old revolver under the jacket. “I don’t even know where to begin, I’ve always wanted to meet you, I’m a big fan!”

Vergil frowned; he couldn’t decide what to think of this clown. Tony was going on and on about how he was a big town kid who ran into some demons in an alley, picked up demon hunting and kicking ass. But there was a presence, an aura to this person. He wasn’t quite demonic, but clearly not human. Perhaps he had demon lineage.

“I don’t have time for prattling. I take it Lady brought you here for a reason,” Vergil muttered watching the younger man stand up and semi dance over to the glass case.

“Of course, forgot Lady said you weren’t one for small talk. Let me past all the schlock.” Tony smiled a toothy, strange smile. “A demon growing in power has emerged. The resurged offspring of The Prince of Darkness, The Devil Emperor Mundus. He’s causing quiet the migraine. And has already free rein of both the human world and demonic domain.”

It began to rain outside; Vergil looked at Tony with disbelief. There was silence as Lady looked between the two.

“And… you know this how?” Vergil asked as calmly as he could.

“I’ve seen it. In Redgrave city roots begin to tear through the ground. A Qliphoth is pulling the two worlds together, both this and the Nether. Its name is Los and he is following in his father’s footsteps.”

Vergil grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled him across the desk. “I don’t like fools. If you are lying to me about this…”

“The Qliphoth use to connect the human world to the demon realms,” A new voice joined. There Trish stood in the corner, how long or when she had joined unknown to Vergil. “Its roots connected the universe and realms to each other. And every several thousand years, it bares a fruit made of human blood.”

Trish looked disturbed; the news of her master’s son was turning her pale. Vergil let go of Tony who rolled across the desk cursing about Vergil’s manhandling.

“With the fruit, Mundus was able to conquer Hell and take control from Argosax.” Trish covered her mouth, shaking slightly. “If this Los were to consume another, it would mean a whole new war against the humans.”

“Heeeey babe, don’t get all bent out of shape. That’s why I’m calling on Vergil, so we can beat Los black and purple!” Tony added.

“Tony please,” Lady asked looking serious. Tony frowned but nodded, stepping away from everyone.

“He who desires, but acts not, breed pestilence,” Vergil said softly. “We must act now. Mundus and Dante are out there.”

Vergil pulled on his deep blue coat and opened a glass case containing The Yamato. He tightened his brow, scowling. He didn’t know if this meant Dante had failed or if Mundus was out there as well, but he had to see this through.

“There are a couple other things you should know Vergil,” Tony added taking Vergil’s seat. Vergil’s look was of cold steel, but Tony did not flinch. “Los is as strong as Mundus when you last fought him. So, I politely recommend caution. This is not an enemy to take lightly.”

“Understood, anything else?” Vergil sneered.

“Yes, in fact there is one. It’s about your son.”

Nero stood with his men in a circle; all he could think about was what was for dinner. Kyrie had really come into the whole housewife thing. She really hadn’t been that great a cook but had recently been taking lessons. She’d been talking of opening a bakery or something and Credo was a big supporter.

“Let’s hear those babies REVV!!” Nero yelled and with him, the other devil hunters’ blades roared with fire.

They were surrounded by Hell Gluttonies. The hooded dust monsters had swarmed a small town and were having the residences for dinner. After slaying a few of the sandbags, Nero began to notice a strange pressure in the air. The fact they were surrounded in a graveyard didn’t help his gut feeling.

The men and women with Nero were all hardened hunters. Each had custom equipment and weapons to their style. Alexander was swinging his pair of swords, Jill was firing her rail gun, Jackson had his giant sword and Nero, who was moving demon to demon making light of them all.

It was when the Gluttons started to back off that gave Nero pause. Demons could be startled; they aren’t the smartest lot. But normally in great numbers, it took them awhile to realize they were losing.

“MY LORD!!” one Glutton shouted. “MUNDUS!!” another cried.

Nero turned to see a tall man slumped over a near by grave. He was ivory white and covered in a mane of white hair and beard. His body seemed cracked and from it, a reddish orange substance pulsed. His upper body was bare, thick and muscled, while his lower was wrapped in ivory rags. Looking up at the hunters, Nero could see three eyes looking at him.

The Gluttonies backed off as the white figure slowly slumped over. Jackson wasted no time and revved his giant sword, swinging the weapon down. Mundus however caught it with his hand and staring into Jackson’s eyes fired burning laser spikes into his skull.

“JACKSON!” Jill screamed and turned her gun on him. Mundus however hunched and slumped, moved at blinding speed. He picked her up by the throat and with a horrible crunch, broke her neck.

Nero and Alexander stepped back, both swords raised. Nero held onto The Red Queen V.2 but he knew this was getting bigger then their tech could handle.

“Alex, stay behind me, things are about to get nasty!” Nero warned and removed his glove covering his demonic arm.

“LOS!!!” The Gluttons screamed.

Nero turned and there standing behind him was another tall figure. This one was at least twelve-foot-tall and a deep crimson. He had three eyes glowing on his head, a head of white hair hanging wildly, but no lips covering his teeth. He wore no clothing, rather he was covered in thick black and red muscle. Horns and spikes protruded, as well as a few eyes in his chest.

Nero opened his mouth to say something, but Los leapt on top of him. Alex brought his swords down, but they shattered on the devil. Nero was dragged across the ground by the face, claws digging in and then tossed into a large statue of the grim reaper.

Coughing and sitting up, Nero cursed and went to grab The Blue Rose. But he slowly felt a warm covering his side and saw the stump where his arm had been.

“YOU!” Mundus yelled summoning a white rapier from thin air. “Must you always haunt me specter!”

Los raised Nero’s arm and it slowly formed into The Rebellion. He held the sword and if it were possible, smiled. “Perhaps you should not have created me. You came for this sword to destroy me… didn’t you?”

Mundus laughed taking a battle stance. The air around him grew hot and his eyes glowed with fury. “When we were in that cesspit, one large creature grown fat on absorbing all demon life, I began to lose myself. Now that I have recovered myself and rid myself of weakness, I will enjoy absorbing your power into myself. I shall be Emperor of Hell again!! And Within me the countless souls of Hell!!”

“I shall have my revenge,” Los said darkly. “Nothing shall survive, in my path.”

Nero was doing everything he could to hold on. Alexander helped him up and began to carry him away. The two demons continued to stand off. Nero protested, cursed and kicked. He knew just had to try harder, just had to fight.

As Nero began to black out, he saw Mundus charge and Los yell out. The white hair of both flew back as their swords collided, burning energy cracked and nothingness took Nero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh that was fun! Hope you guys like what I'm going for!


End file.
